Le Testament : Sirius's Last Joke
by French Pixie
Summary: Quand Sirius disparait derrière le Voile, c'est la fin du monde comme Harry le connait.Entre mensonges, secrets et intentions cachées sans parler de Voldy, comment Harry réussit-il à avoir une vie d'ado normal ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Padma Patil ?
1. Chapter 1 : Summer Nights

Disclaimer : L'œuvre sur laquelle se bas cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. D'abord parce que je ne suis pas ridiculement riche, ensuite je ne suis pas britannique et je ne prétends pas avoir autant de tallent que JK Rowling.

**N/A : **Alors voila ma nouvelle fic ! J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre suivant mais je ne les posterais pas avant d'avoir fini de taper le chapitre toi ce qui doit être assez rapide. Mais je ne promets rien ! En tout cas cette fic est très différente de l'autre comme vous pourrez le voir. ^^

Enjoy ! xx

**Prologue**

Privet Drive était une banlieue moyenne classe dans le comté de Surrey en Angleterre. En d'autres termes, rien ne se démarquait dans cette banlieue. Les maisons étaient toutes les mêmes en forme et en capacités, ainsi que les jardins qui arboraient les mêmes pelouses d'où aucune mauvaise herbes ne dépassaient. Comme vous l'aurez probablement deviné, l'originalité était quelque chose de proscrit à Privet Drive. Cependant, il existait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui ne rentrait pas dans les standards chers aux résidents de la banlieue. Quelqu'un dont le secret, s'il venait à être dévoiler, ferait jaser tout le quartier. En effet, un sorcier résidait à Privet Drive, et pas n'importe quel sorcier. Celui-ci se nommait Harry James Potter, bien qu'il fût aussi surnommé le Survivant et, ces deniers temps, l'Elu. Une personne venait de se garer devant le numéro 4 Privet Drive. La personne descendit de son véhicule, un engin qui était communément appelé une Vespa. On en vint à la conclusion que le propriétaire de la Vespa était une jeune femme quand on vit que celle-ci portait une robe à fleur qui s'arrêtait aux genoux et qui dévoilait des jambes caramel plus bronzées que d'habitude. Cette jeune femme appartenait au monde magique ce qui rendait donc assez surprenant le fait qu'elle soit habillée en moldue. Les moldus étaient les personnes qui ne possédaient pas de magie et qui étaient par conséquent méprisées dans le monde magique, particulièrement par les sang-purs qui les considéraient comme étant des êtres inférieurs. Ils étaient justes au-dessus des animaux dans leur estime. Cette sorcière qui se souciait apparemment peu des convictions du reste de son monde, ce qui était probablement dû à sa jeunesse, allait aider Harry Potter à franchir un grand tournant de sa vie. Comme Chiron qui aidait les morts à traverser le Stix, comme Rubeus Hagrid l'avait introduit dans le monde des sorciers, cette jeune sorcière allait être son « passeur ». Cependant, notre jeune sorcière fit quelque chose de très étrange. Au lieu de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et de demander la permission d'entrer comme toute personne civilisée, elle se dirigea vers la porte du jardin dans lequel elle s'introduisit avant de ramasser des cailloux et de les lancer vers l'une des fenêtres. La fenêtre que la sorcière visait était très reconnaissable des autres car elle avait des marques sur les bords, témoins de l'histoire ahurissante que le résident lui avait racontée.

Bientôt la fenêtre s'ouvrit et une tête aux cheveux noirs de jais complètement hors de contrôle surgit. Et dite tête se prit un caillou.

-Désolée, je sais jamais quand m'arrêter.

-Putain Padma ! Ce genre de trucs n'arriverait pas si t'utilisais la porte comme les personnes normales !

-Mais c'est moins drôle comme ça !

Chapitre 1 : Summer Nights

_Privet Drive, un mois plus tôt_

Harry Potter était déprimé. Son parrain, la dernière figure parentale qu'il avait, était mort et par sa faute qui plus est. Il avait essayé de ne pas sombrer dans le chagrin, d'être fort, lui qui n'avait plus pleuré depuis ses six ans car il avait appris que pleurer était une faiblesse, faiblesse qui serait exploitée par les Dursley, et plus particulièrement par son oncle Vernon. Mais rester stoïque devenait de plus en plus difficile à Privet Drive car il n'y avait rien pour le distraire. Les lettres de ses amis étaient rares et il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à faire ses devoirs. Harry s'était même mit à regretter les corvées que les Dursley lui faisaient faire, au moins il aurait eu quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit.

C'est dans ce contexte là qu'un soir, Dudley Dursley débarqua brusquement dans la chambre de son cousin et déclara qu'il en avait eu marre de le voir se morfondre et qu'ils allaient faire la fête, ça lui changerait les idées. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouvait à marcher à côté de son cousin sur la rue qui liait Privet Drive et Wisteria Lane, se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête. Même si Dudley semblait avoir changé durant les dix mois pendant lesquels ils ne s'étaient pas vus, c'était toujours le même Dudley qui avait voulu lui mettre la tête dans les WC et qui le frappait avec sa canne de (Smeltings). Mais ils étaient arrivés – si le bruit d'enceintes qui émanait du numéro 16 Wisteria Lane était une indication- et Harry se dit que s'il était venu jusqu'ici, autant entrer. Peut-être pourrait-il noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool qui risquait fort d'être présent même si c'était probablement une mauvaise idée d'être saouls avec des moldus présents. Harry se rappelait de sa première expérience avec l'alcool en Cinquième année quand les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi à introduire du Whiskey PurFeu dans la Salle Commune pour une petite célébration de Noël. Les choses avaient très rapidement dégénérées et Hermione avait été furieuse. Après tout c'était elle qui avait dû remettre en état la Salle Commune et les élèves qui avaient été victimes de sortilèges très étranges comme une pigmentation de la peau verte anis et autres.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et Harry perdit de vue son cousin dans la foule. Il ne voulait probablement être vu avec le cousin bizarre qu'il avait passé toute son enfance à martyriser. Après tout, Big D avait une réputation à tenir. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec les amis de Dudley lui non plus. Il se dirigeait vers la table où toutes les boissons, chips et autres étaient posés, évitant tant bien que mal les adolescents qui gesticulaient au rythme de la musique et qui appelaient ça danser, quand soudain quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et il fut nettement dévié de sa trajectoire.

-Chéri, tu es enfin là ! Je t'attendais depuis tout à l'heure ! dit une voix féminine qui lui semblait familière.

Harry, après avoir évité de peu l'humiliation totale en réussissant à ne pas tomber, regarda qui l'avait brusquement accosté et qui était collé à lui.

-Padma ?

-Désolé Daniel…

-David

-…mais tu vois, j'ai déjà un petit copain, finit Padma.

Le dénommé David regarda Harry avec un regard noir avant de partir. Padma fit un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie Harry ! déclara-t-elle. Je pensais qu'il allait jamais me lâcher.

-Euh… de rien ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben je me suis invitée !

-Je savais pas que tu vivais dans le coin.

-Parce que je vis pas ici, je viens de Welwyn Garden City.

Mais Padma en avait marre de crier pour se faire entendre alors elle proposa à Harry de trouver un endroit plus calme. Harry prit un verre et la suivit. Ils s'installèrent dans la véranda où le bruit était relativement bas, en tout cas assez bas pour ne pas se déchirer les cordes vocales pour pouvoir communiquer.

-Donc je disais que je vis à Welwyn Garden mais j'ai réussi à avoir un stage à la mairie alors mes parents m'ont loué un studio à Wisteria Lane. Et toi tu vis ici ?

-Oui, un peu plus loin sur Privet Drive.

Et ils se mirent à discuter du stage de Padma, des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore et de ce qu'ils faisaient pendant l'été, de Patil & Patil, le cabinet juridique du père et du grand-père de Padma (Harry avait été très surpris, ne sachant pas que ce genre de chose existait dans le monde des sorciers), de l'été d'Harry, de ce qui s'était passé au Ministère de la Magie et de la tragique fin de Dolores Umbridge. Harry trouvait que cela faisait bien de parler à quelqu'un à qui il n'avait pas besoin de cacher qui il était. C'était assez libérateur de ne pas avoir à surveiller ce qu'il disait 24h/24h quand il était chez son oncle et sa tante, même s'il ne parlait pas à autant de gens que ça. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup pendant l'été et les gens qu'il rencontrait ne lui adressaient pas la parole soit parce qu'ils croyaient les histoires sordides que son oncle et sa tante racontaient et ils pensaient que c'était un délinquant, soit parce que son cousin avaient convaincus les jeunes de son âge à force de coups de poings ou de menaces que le fréquenter était une très mauvaise idée.

Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla, il avait une migraine tueuse et l'impression qu'un rat était mort dans sa bouche. Il grogna quand quelqu'un tira les rideaux, laissant la lumière du jour entrer. Attendez, des rideaux ? Il n'y avait pas de rideaux dans sa chambre !

-Aller debout Belle aux Bois Dormants !

Harry entendit quelqu'un s'affairer autour de lui malgré le fait qu'il ait un coussin sur la tête.

-Non, sérieusement Harry je dois partir là !

La personne qu'Harry dans son état second avait réussi à identifier comme étant Padma décida d'abandonner d'essayer de le faire se lever, l'informant juste qu'elle allait l'enfermer dans son studio pendant quelques heures et lui indiquant où était l'aspirine et la nourriture s'il avait faim. Harry ne bougea pas de sa place sur le clic clac, lui demandant juste de fermer les rideaux avant qu'elle parte – ce qu'elle fit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry était enfin debout. Il s'était brossé les dents avec une brosse à dent qu'il avait trouvée encore dans son emballage, avait pris un cachet d'aspirine comme lui avait suggéré Padma et fait un peu de rangement – c'est-à-dire plier le clic clac et ranger les papiers qui traînaient sur la table. Il se retrouvait rapidement sans rien faire et il s'ennuyait. Il décida alors de faire un peu de cuisine. C'est ainsi que Padma trouva quand elle rentra chez elle à treize heures que la table était mise et qu'une odeur très appétissante se dégageait de la petite cuisine.

-Je savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, dit Padma en reposant ses couverts après délicieux repas.

-J'ai appris à le faire chez mon oncle, informa simplement Harry et quand Padma vit l'expression sur son visage, elle décida de ne pas commenter.

-En tout cas c'était très bon, je me demande si je ne devrai pas te garder prisonnier ici pour que tu puisses me faire de bons petits plats tous les jours !

Ils débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle. Après ça, Padma déclara qu'elle allait retourner à son stage et que s'il voulait partir c'était le moment ou jamais. Ils quittèrent alors le studio et Padma lui donna son numéro de portable, lui demandant de l'appeler pour qu'ils aillent prendre un café un de ces jours. Harry la regarda partir sur sa Vespa bleue et attendit qu'elle prenne le carrefour avant de retourner à Privet Drive. Autant dire que son oncle et sa tante n'était pas très heureux avec lui, même si Dudley avait lui aussi découché.

Harry ne revit Padma que quatre jours plus tard alors qu'il revenait du supermarché. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir rappelé pour prendre ce café et elle lui proposa –ordonna- d'y aller maintenant puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux libre et Dieu seul sait quand il se déciderait à l'appeler. Ainsi Harry se retrouva au French Coffee Shop, un petit café qui n'était pas très loin du supermarché, un peu contre son grès à boire un ChocoFrio (une boisson chocolaté glacée avec de la chantilly et des morceaux de cookies par-dessus) tandis que son ravisseur sirotait un milkshake à l'étrange mélange de vanille, fraise tagada et autres substances non-identifiées. Harry savait que sa tante n'allait pas du tout aimer le fait qu'il soit en retard mais ça faisait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de son monde et de se laisser un peu aller. C'était très étrange parce qu'il se sentait assez à l'aise avec Padma qui ne lui parlait pas comme si elle parlait à Harry Potter, le Survivant mais en même temps ce n'était pas comme quand il était avec Ron et Hermione qui d'une certaine manière attendait quand même quelque chose de lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression de devoir adopter un comportement particulier et il aimait bien le sentiment. C'était probablement dû au fait que Padma elle-même n'agissait pas comme elle avait l'habitude d'agir à Poudlard. A l'école, elle était une jeune sorcière modèle qui avait des notes moyennes – sauf en Histoire de la Magie allez savoir pourquoi-, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup et qui n'avait que très peu d'amis malgré le fait qu'elle soit considérée comme l'une des plus belle fille de leur année par ses paires. Mais Harry avait découvert une autre Padma, une Padma qui s'incrustait aux fêtes des gens, qui enlevaient les gens dans la rue et qui disaient tout un tas de trucs bizarres et de blagues louches. Elle était un peu comme Dr Jekyll et Mr Hide. Quand Harry lui avait demandé si elle souffrait d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle aimait bien tracer la limite entre ses deux moi intérieurs sinon personne ne la prendrai au sérieux. En effet, elle gardait enfermer en elle toute sa bizarrerie qu'elle ne laissait sortir que quand elle estimait que c'était sûr de le faire. Autant dire que durant l'été, tout ça ressortait comme un feu d'artifice et tant pis pour ceux qui étaient à proximité. Padma était toujours morte de rire quand elle entendait les commentaires que tout le monde faisait sur elle car évidemment, il ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient ! Ce que Harry pouvait affirmer avec certitude malgré le fait qu'il n'ait vu ce côté de Padma au grand total de deux fois : ils ne savaient vraiment pas de quoi ils parlaient !

Harry retourna à Privet Drive avec un peu plus d'une heure de retard et Padma avait réussi à lui extorquer son adresse exacte, ce qui ne pouvait être que de mauvaise augure.

Cette prédiction s'avéra être vraie quand deux jours plus tard, Harry fut réveillé par des bruits de cailloux tapant contre sa vitre. Quand il ouvrit la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, il fut à deux doigts de se faire éborgner par un projectile.

-Salut Harry !

-Padma, dit Harry en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Arrête de faire ta Juliette et descends ! On va faire les soldes !

Harry grogna. Il n'était pas question qu'il aille faire du shopping avec cette folle ! Et il lui fit bien savoir. Cependant, un caillou qui ne rata sa tête que de peu lui fit vite changer d'avis. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva dix minutes plus tard devant le numéro 4 Privet Drive après avoir annoncé à sa tante qu'il sortait. Padma se tenait bien sûr devant sa Vespa bleue, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Padma je n'ai pas d'argent pour faire les soldes !

-C'est pas grave, j'ai la carte bancaire de mon père. Tu me rembourseras quand on sera à Poudlard.

Padma expliqua alors à un Harry curieux comment les cartes bancaires sorcières marchaient. Elles étaient comme toutes les cartes bancaires moldues mis à part le fait que ce soient Gringotts qui s'occupaient de faire les transactions entre monnaie moldue et sorcière.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite au centre-ville de Londres où Padma insista pour qu'ils prennent un petit déjeuner, expliquant qu'il ne tiendrait pas la journée sans. Harry fut très surpris quand elle suggéra que cette séance shopping durerait toute la journée. Padma se contenta juste de lui faire un sourire diabolique quand elle vit sa confusion. Ils finirent rapidement de manger et Padma le traina…je veux dire le _conduisit_ jusqu'à la galerie marchande la plus proche.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique pour femme où Padma sembla prendre tous les articles qui étaient sur les étalages avant de rentrer dans une cabine d'essayage. Harry soupira et s'assit sur un banc qui n'était pas loin pour attendre. La journée s'annonçait être très longue. Padma essaya plusieurs tenues différentes, demandant à chaque fois l'avis d'Harry comme s'il y connaissait quelque chose. Quand ils arrivèrent en caisse, Padma n'avait finalement choisit que trois des tenues qu'elle avait essayé et quand Harry lui demanda en quoi essayer tout était nécessaire si elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas les prendre, elle répondit qu'elle le faisait parce que c'était drôle. La boutique dans laquelle ils rentrèrent ensuite était une boutique pour homme. Padma lui avait proposé (imposé) un marché : ils rentreraient dans une boutique féminine puis dans une boutique masculine et ainsi de suite. Cependant, quand Padma demanda à Harry de choisir ce qu'il lui plaisait pour qu'il aille les essayer, il ne revint qu'avec un seul T-shirt. Padma le fixa longuement, un air désespéré sur le visage avant de le faire asseoir sur une chaise. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un panier emplis de vêtements et l'ordonna de rentrer dans une cabine et de ne pas en ressortir avant qu'il est tout essayer.

Ils ressortirent de la boutique une bonne heure plus tard, les bras encore plus chargés qu'avant et Harry étant le nouveaux propriétaire de plusieurs jeans, T-shirts, chemises pantalons en toile, bermudas, shorts, vestes, pulls et autres. D'après Padma, il avait bien besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe si tous ses vêtements étaient dans le même état que ce qu'il portait : trop large et en mauvais état. Padma n'était pas une fashionista comme ça sœur mais elle savait quand quelque chose était un _«no,no » . _Sa nouvelle garde-robe s'agrandit petit à petit et après la pause déjeuner, il fut le nouveau propriétaire de plusieurs paires de chaussures. Harry compris rapidement pourquoi Padma avait réservé toute l'après-midi pour les chaussures : c'était une fanatique, elle devait passer au moins quinze bonnes minutes avec chaque paire de chaussures avant de décider si elle les prenait ou pas.

Harry était très soulagé que ce soit finit quand ils rangèrent tous leurs sacs dans le sac à main sans fond de Padma – à l'abri des yeux curieux des moldus bien sûr- et qu'ils remontèrent enfin sur la Vespa. Honnêtement, il ne sentait même plus ses jambes et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir. Quand ils arrivèrent à Privet Drive, Harry demanda à Padma de lui laisser au moins une journée pour s'en remettre avant de décider de le traîner quelque part. Celle-ci lui accorda le jour de répit à contre cœur, déclarant que de toute façon elle n'avait pas la journée de libre le lendemain à cause de son stage. Ce à quoi Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de rapidement battre en retraite quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Padma face à sa réaction à l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas libre pour venir le harceler.

La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il était bien trop fatigué ce soir là pour faire des cauchemars sur ce qui s'était passé au Département des Mystères ou encore dans le cimetière il y a deux ans de ça. Non, à la place il fit un rêve très bizarre où Padma était en train de le poursuivre en poussant un cadi.

Il passa presque deux jours sans nouvelles de Padma et il s'était mis à –chose extraordinaire-manquer sa présence. Ce qu'il regretta dans la soirée du deuxième jour suivant leur sortie shopping. Il était allongé sur son lit, en train de ressasser les événements qui avaient eu lieu à la fin de son année scolaire quand une silhouette apparue sur sa fenêtre avant de sauter dans sa chambre. Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette et se leva aussi silencieusement que possible tandis que la personne qui s'était introduite dans sa chambre regagnait son orientation, chose rendue un peu compliqué à cause du fait que la seule lumière qui filtrait dans la chambre était celle des lampadaires dans la rue. Le jeune sorcier se jeta sur la personne juste avant qu'elle ne se relève. Il y eu une brève bagarre avant qu'Harry ne réussisse à immobiliser l'intrus en lui tenant les mains par-dessus la tête et en s'asseyant sur lui.

-Aaayeuh ! Harry espèce d'abruti, lâche moi !

-Padma ?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Tu crois que c'est qui ? La réincarnation de Merlin ?

Harry soupira avant de relâcher Padma. Il aurait vraiment dû se douter que c'était elle. Après tout, les Mangemorts ne se compliqueraient pas la vie en entrant par la fenêtre. Ils auraient la décence de passer par la porte et de tuer son oncle et sa tante et son cousin s'il était dans les parages avant de venir s'en prendre à lui.

Harry entendit des bruits de pas venir vers sa chambre et se dépêcha d'enfermer Padma dans son placard malgré ses protestations, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que son oncle ne fasse son apparition sur le chambranle.

-C'est quoi tout ce bruit ?

-Euh…je suis tombé ?

Vernon le regarda avec suspicion avant de l'avertir qu'il ne voulait entendre aucun bruit pendant la soirée, sinon gare à lui. Harry soupira avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à Padma qui le fixa avec un regard noir depuis sa place au fond de son placard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Padma ?

Celle-ci perdit vite son mécontentement quand il lui rappela la raison de son intrusion.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête chez Polkiess ce soir.

-Il en est hors de question !

-Mais tu m'as même pas laissé finir !

-Parce que je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire et j'ai pas envie de m'incruster dans une fête organisée par le meilleur ami de mon cousin.

-Aller s'il te plaît ! Pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui m'incruster dans les soirées des autres, tu vas pas me gâcher mon plaisir ?

Padma se mit alors à le regarder avec de grands yeux larmoyants et Harry déclara forfait.

-Wouhou ! Je sais déjà ce que tu vas mettre ! déclara-t-elle en fouillant dans son placards et ressortant les sacs de vêtements qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de ranger. Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas brûlé ses horreurs que tu mets toujours !

Harry soupira. La vérité c'était qu'il ne voulait pas expliquer à son oncle et sa tante comment il avait fait pour obtenir de nouveaux vêtements. S'ils le savaient, ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'enfermer de nouveau. Pour une étrange raison, les Dursley ne supportaient pas l'idée de le voir un tant soit peu heureux.

Harry s'habilla tandis que Padma se mit à fouiner sans hontes ni gène dans sa chambre. Il finit rapidement de s'habiller et après que Padma fit une tentative sans espoir de dresser ses cheveux, ils partirent en empruntant le même chemin que Padma avait pris. Celle-ci passa en première pour lui montrer les marques qu'elle avait prises. Harry fit une rapide prière avant de la suivre et il arriva en un morceau en bas, à sa grande surprise.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à la maison des Polkiess et se dirigèrent tout droit vers la table où il y avait les boissons. Harry se servit un verre tandis que Padma prit le bol de chips 3D et une cannette de soda avant de partir chercher un coin où s'installer. Ils passèrent la majeure partie de la soirée à manger des chips et se moquer des gens en inventant des histoires sur eux (dans le cas de Padma) ou d'écouter avec indulgence les divagations de son amie (dans le d'Harry). Quand Padma en eu marre, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda de but en blanc de lui parler de Sirius Black, car il était évoqué dans l'article que la Gazette du Sorcier avait fait sur le fiasco au Département des Mystère et qu'Harry n'en avait pas parlé. Harry la fixa longuement. Padma ne le regardait même pas, comme si cela lui importait peu qu'il réponde à sa question ou non. Et c'était ça qui le poussa à répondre, le fait qu'il puisse refuser de lui répondre et de savoir qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Là encore, elle était très différente d'Hermione et de Ron. La première le harcèlerai jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle voulait savoir, l'autre lui ferait la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Alors Harry lui parla de Sirius, de son innocence, de comment Hermione et lui-même l'avait sauvé du Baiser des Détraqueurs en Troisième année et de comment sa perte l'avait dévasté. C'était comme si il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler une fois qu'il avait commencé de parler et Padma ne l'interrompit pas, se contentant pour une fois de juste l'écouter. C'était très libérateur de faire tout ressortir et il se sentait beaucoup plus léger après, comme si un poids avait été soulevé de sa conscience.

A la suite de cela, Harry fut plus enclin à suivre Padma là où elle avait envie d'aller malgré le fait qu'elle soit complètement tarée. Ils avaient même des activités normales comme aller à la piscine et ils allaient au moins une fois par jour au French Coffee Shop même quand ils ne pouvaient pas passer la journée ensemble parce que Padma devait allait à son stage. C'était de loin le meilleur été qu'il avait passé à Privet Drive et Harry se mit à redouter le moment où le stage de Padma allait prendre fin et où elle rentrerait chez elle à Welwyn Garden.

oOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla reposé et de bonne humeur. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars comme c'était devenu une habitude maintenant que Padma l'épuisait tellement que dès qu'il rentrait à Privet Drive, il s'affalait sur son lit et s'endormait aussitôt que sa tête touchait l'oreiller. Mais aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale, c'était son anniversaire ! D'habitude, Harry aurait juste était heureux car cela signifiait qu'il allait obligatoirement recevoir des nouvelles de ses amis, mais cette année il était carrément excité. Pour la première fois, il avait quelqu'un avec qui fêter son anniversaire à Privet Drive et si on en croyait ce qu'elle suggérait, Padma avait prévu quelque chose. C'est pour cela que ce matin-là il se leva de bonne heure, prépara le petit déjeuner pour sa famille pour la première fois depuis longtemps à la grande surprise de ceux-ci. Il partit même prendre le courrier sans qu'ils ne le lui demandent. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il put lire la lettre qu'il lui était adressé. En effet dans le tas de lettres qui incluaient factures, cartes postales et prospectus en tous genre, il y avait une lettre adressé à un certain Harry Potter résident au numéro 4 Privet Drive. Ce qui était encore plus surprenant c'était le fait qu'il y est un timbre sur l'enveloppe. Harry se demanda donc qui pouvait bien le connaître dans le monde moldu pour lui envoyer une lettre ou bien quel sorcier s'y connaissait assez bien pour lui envoyer une lettre avec son adresse exacte et sans faux pas (du genre tapisser l'enveloppe de timbre). Mais même si c'était un sorcier, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se serait donné autant de mal.

Retenant la leçon d'il y a cinq ans, Harry plia l'enveloppe et la mit dans la poche de son jean qui était l'un des vieux jeans de Dudley et qui avait donc des poches énormes qui cachaient parfaitement l'enveloppe. Harry déposa les enveloppes sur la table à manger devant son oncle avant de se retirer dans sa chambre le plus naturellement possible, essayant de ne pas provoquer de suspicion chez son oncle et sa tante, bien que ceux-ci soient assez subjugués par son attitude jusqu'à présent pour vraiment faire attention à son nouveau changement d'humeur.

Harry n'osa ouvrir l'enveloppe qu'une fois arrivé dans sa chambre. Le papier utilisé le conforta dans sa déduction que le destinataire était un sorcier. Aucun moldu à sa connaissance n'utilisait de parchemin. Cependant le contenu de la lettre fut une surprise totale :

Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'une pré-lecture du testament de votre parrain Sirius Black aura lieu le lundi 2 août, soit cinq jours avant la lecture officielle du testament le vendredi 7 août. En tant que bénéficiaire majeur et à la requête de votre parrain, votre présence est obligatoire.

Avec mes condoléances les plus sincères,

Griffdur, Goblin en Chef des comptes Black

Harry respira un grand coup pour reprendre contrôle de ses émotions. Ce n'était plus aussi dur de parler ou d'entendre parler de Sirius mais le fait que les gobelins évoquent son testament… Ca rendait sa mort bien plus réelle. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi les gobelins avaient décidé de lui envoyer cette lettre par la poste moldue au lieu d'utiliser les voies de communication habituelles. Harry remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et il la mit dans le sac où il avait mis les affaires qu'il comptait ramener chez Padma. Celle-ci avait insisté pour qu'il ramène des affaires de rechanges même si presque la moitié de ses affaires se trouvaient chez Padma à cause du fait qu'ils rentraient bien trop tard de leurs différentes sorties et qu'il passait la nuit à dormir sur son clic clac la plupart du temps.

Harry annonça qu'il sortait et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain, s'éclipsant le plus rapidement possible avant que son oncle lui interdise de quitter la maison. Il se retrouva dans le studio de Padma cinq minutes plus tard et lui demanda son avis sur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait un père et un grand père avocat et qui voulait suivre leur trace. Padma reconnût que c'était très étrange que les gobelins aient décidé de lui envoyer son courrier par la poste même s'ils étaient habitués à fréquenter le monde moldu à cause des clients qui soit commerçaient avec les moldus, soit qui étaient propriétaires d'entreprises moldues. Dans le cas d'Harry, Padma supposait que c'était probablement un choix du défunt, que c'était Sirius qui avait voulu qu'Harry reçoive sa lettre par moyens moldus.

Après ça, ils laissèrent de côté le sujet déprimant et se mirent à réorganiser le studio. Padma voulait qu'ils poussent les meubles pour qu'ils puissent avoir le plus de place possible. Apparemment, Padma avait invité des gens. Cependant, Harry fut rassuré par le fait que le studio de Padma soit trop petit pour inviter trop de monde. Une fois qu'ils avaient poussé le lit, le clic clac et la table le plus loin possible et mit sur la table les boissons, chips, M&M's et friandises en tout genre Padma parti prendre une douche –Harry ayant pris la sienne quand Padma était parti acheter quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié de prendre.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver vers huit heures et Harry fut surpris de voir Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown quand il ouvrit la porte, même si cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre étant donné que l'une était la sœur jumelle de Padma et que l'autre était la meilleure amie de la dite sœur. Celles-ci lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et le prirent chacune dans ses bras avant d'aller déposer leurs cadeaux sur la table. Après elles arrivèrent Dean et Seamus et ensuite Luna puis Neville. Quand Harry vit arriver Luna, il eut une lueur d'espoir, peut être que son meilleur ami viendrait ? Ron lui avait dit qu'ils étaient voisins avec les Lovegood, alors peut-être ? Mais non, Padma referma la porte derrière Neville, déclarant que c'était le dernier invité. Après avoir vu son air déçu, celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle avait essayé d'inviter Ron et Ginny mais leur mère ne l'avait même pas laissé finir avant de déclarer qu'il était hors de question que ces petits enfants aillent aussi loin d'elle sans supervision. Padma avait ensuite essayé de contacté Hermione en utilisant le numéro qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bottin mais apparemment les Granger étaient partis pour le week-end. Harry la rassura, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave qu'il était heureux qu'autant de ces amis soient venus et que c'était la première fois qu'il avait une vraie fête d'anniversaire.

La soirée commença assez lentement. Tout le monde était de son côté en train de grignoter et de bavarder avec de la musique en toile de fond. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Padma déclare qu'elle en avait marre de cette ambiance de fête de vieux et augmenta le son du volume de la chaîne stéréo avant d'attraper Harry par le bras, interrompant ainsi sa discussion avec Neville, et de le mener au centre de la pièce. Elle annonça qu'elle mettrait à la porte toute personne qui ne se trouvait pas sur la piste de danse dans les minutes qui suivaient. C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent tous à danser la Macarena, en suivant les pas que Padma faisaient, démontrant qu'elle avait quand même apprit quelque chose avec ses années d'incruste dans les soirées des autres. Ils commencèrent petit à petit à maîtriser les pas quand la musique changea et passa à quelque chose de beaucoup plus déchaîné. Harry allait se rassoir quand Padma le retint par le bras et lui dit qu'il n'allait pas s'asseoir tant qu'elle ne lui donnait pas la permission.

-Mais je sais pas danser !

-Ca je le sais, je t'ai vu au Bal de Noël de Quatrième année ! Je t'assure que je sais que tu ne sais pas danser. Mais tu penses vraiment que ce que les autres font c'est de la danse ?

Et Harry regarda ses camarades. Luna était en train de tournée sur elle-même en balançant de gauche à droite ses bras qui étaient en l'air Seamus gigotait de partout, faisant une imitation parfaite de quelqu'un qui était en train de se faire électrocuté, Neville le regardait avec précaution, faisant attention de ne pas se prendre un membre appartenant à Seamus à la figure tout en remuant le bassin et en hochant la tête. Harry reconnu qu'il y avait bien pire que lui et que personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur s'il n'était pas la réincarnation de John Travolta. Il écouta alors les conseils de Padma et se laissa guider par la musique, bougeant son corps comme bon lui semblait même s'il avait l'air probablement ridicule (ce qui était le cas !). Il commençait même à s'amuser quand la chanson se finit et un slow se fit entendre. Il commença à se diriger vers le clic clac quand il croisa le regard tueur de Padma. Harry soupira et positionna ses mains sur ses hanches. Bien sûr, c'était beaucoup plus facile de danser un slow que de danser la valse qu'on leur avait imposé au Bal de Noël étant donné qu'ils ne faisaient que faire des petits cercles sur place mais Harry parvint quand même à marcher sur les pieds de Padma.

Ils étaient déjà à une deuxième reprise de Cha Cha Slide (à _Everybody clap your hands_ très exactement) quand les jumeaux Weasley firent leur apparition.

-Non ! Pas eux ! Qui leur a donné mon adresse ? Qui est le traître ? s'exclama Padma d'un ton mélodramatique.

-Merci Paddy pour ce chaleureux accueil, dit l'un des deux jumeaux.

-Pour incriminer personne, on va juste dire qu'on passait par là et qu'on a entendu la musique, déclara l'autre.

-On vous a jamais appris que c'est pas bien de s'incruster dans les fêtes des autres ?

Harry dissimula son éclat de rire en toussant. Honnêtement, c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité. Padma annonça qu'elle les autorisait à rester à conditions qu'ils paient pour les dégâts qu'ils étaient sûrs d'occasionner. La fête repris mais dégénéra très rapidement avec l'arrivée des jumeaux car ils avaient emmené des bouteilles de whiskey PurFeu qui étaient bien plus fortes que les boissons que Padma avait acheté ou que les autres avaient ramené. Après un moment ils avaient délaissé la piste de danse pour se mettre aux jeux. Ils commencèrent par des jeux innocents comme un jeu musical où il y avait deux équipes et où on devait chanter une chanson en fonction d'un mot que l'on choisissait au hasard (même si c'était les baguettes des jumeaux qui lançaient les mots alors le hasard de la chose était assez douteux). Cependant, malgré le fait qu'ils soient divertissant, les gens en avaient rapidement eu marre d'écouter les jumeaux chanter complètement faux les chansons des Bizarr'Sisters et Seamus entonner à pleine voix des chansons grivoises et ils s'étaient mis à jouer à Action ou Vérité ce qui devint rapidement dangereux puisque les jumeaux Weasley étaient de la partie. Cela partit du relativement facile sucer le gros orteil de votre voisin et le traditionnel roulez une pelle à telle personne à goûter des mélanges bizarres, être le cobaye pour certaines inventions des jumeaux et courir tout nus dans la rue en chantant God Save The Queen . Ils enchaînèrent avec un jeu plus « sûr », celeui de Je n'ai jamais…, ce qui leur permit d'apprendre plein de choses. Ensuite un Seamus complètement saoul proposa de faire une partie de Strip Poker et tout le monde fut d'accord pour la faire, probablement dû au fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était sobre. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, ce fut Neville qui gagna la partie et Seamus qui se retrouva à poil – là encore, la faute à son état d'ébriété. La fête prit fin vers quatre heures du matin quand une voisine vint les prévenir que s'ils ne la bouclaient pas, elle allait se plaindre à la police pour tapage nocturne. Padma sortit alors plusieurs sacs de couchages qu'elle déposa en vrac à leur pieds et alla s'affaler sur son lit où elle s'endormit aussitôt. Harry, Dean, Seamus et les jumeaux laissèrent le clic clac à Parvati et Lavande (Luna était allée se faire une place à côté de Padma) et prirent les sacs de couchages.

Avant de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée, Harry eu une seule pensée : c'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2 : Unbelieveable Truths

Disclaimer : L'œuvre sur laquelle se base cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. D'abord parce que je ne suis pas ridiculement riche, ensuite je ne suis pas britannique et je ne prétends pas avoir autant de talent que JK Rowling.

Chapitre 2 : Unbelievable Truths & Arranged Weddings

_Gringotts, cinq jours avant la lecture officielle du testament de Sirius Black_

Harry et Padma était en train d'attendre dans une petite salle d'attente assez confortable que Griffdur, le gobelin qui s'occupait des comptes Black dans la banque les reçoivent. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant qu'un gobelin à la mine sévère ne sorte d'un des bureaux et leur indiqua d'approcher.

-Monsieur Potter, un plaisir de pouvoir vous rencontrer, dit-il. Et Mademoiselle ?

-Patil. Padma Patil.

Griffdur la fixa longuement avant d'hocher la tête :

-Très bien, vous n'êtes pas sur la liste alors vous pouvez rentrer.

-Quelle liste ?

-Une liste des personnes qui ne peuvent pas participer à cette petite réunion, même si elles vous accompagnent.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sirius aurait fait ça, dit Harry, confus. Si ces personnes m'accompagnent c'est que j'ai confiance en elles.

Le goblin se contenta de lui faire un sombre sourire et de déclarer que d'ici la fin de l'entretien il comprendrait pourquoi. Griffdur lui avoua que le but de ce rendez-vous n'était pas de lire le testament de Sirius Black, mais il voulait qu'il lise d'abord la lettre que Mr Black avait laissée à son attention.

_Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort, probablement à cause d'une idiotie de ma part. En tout cas quoi qu'il se soit passé que je sois mort sur le combat ou en m'étouffant avec une des dragées de Bertie Crochu, je ne veux pas que tu laisses ton chagrin prendre le dessus. Croit moi quand je te dis que ça ne feras rien à part te détruire de l'intérieur. Je veux que tu profites de la vie autant que possible même si cela semble être une idée risible avec Voldy qui rode. Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il faut en profiter au maximum, parce qu'on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Rémus et moi, nous n'avons pas assez profité du peu qu'on avait, et je regrette surtout d'avoir passé si peu de temps avec toi. Je veux que tu prennes ses millions que je t'ai légués et que tu t'amuses. Va à Disneyland, à Las Vegas, passe un peu de temps à visiter le monde, peu importe. Profite de ta vie, vie la pour nous._

_Cependant je n'ai pas que des choses plaisantes à te dire. Je sais que ça va te sembler difficile à croire mais il faut que tu te méfie de Dumbledore et de Molly Weasley. J'ai surpris une conversation très intéressante un soir et autant dire que ce que j'ai entendu ne m'a pas plus du tout. Ca et la petite enquête que j'ai demandé Griffdur de mener m'on conforter dans la conclusion que ces deux sorciers ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Griffdur t'expliqueras les choses plus en détails. Je vais te donner un autre conseil Harry, la trahison, c'est quelque chose de très dur à accepter mais il ne faut pas laisser la colère te submerger, je l'ai fait et regarde où ça m'a mené. Tu as des gens fiable autour de toi sur qui tu peux compter, il faut juste regarder un peu plus loin._

_Bon je vais finir cette lettre temps que je suis assez fier du résultat pour ne pas la jeter et en écrire une autre. Je sais que je ne te l'ais pas assez dit mais je t'aime Harry et je suis très heureux et fier d'avoir été ton parrain._

_Sirius _

Harry replia la lettre, une boule dans la gorge. Jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son parrain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y associer l'image de son corps qui basculait dans le Voile. Mais lire cette lettre où il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Sirius dire les mots et qu'il pouvait s'imaginer Sirius assis à la table de la cuisine au 12, Square Grimmaud, écrivant cette lettre à la lueur d'une bougie c'était comme si quelqu'un avait déverrouiller sa mémoire et il pouvait accéder à tous les bons mais si rares moments qu'il avait passé avec son parrain et Harry savait pertinemment que c'était comme ça qu'il voulait qu'on se rappelle de lui, rieur et plein de vie.

Il prit un moment pour se recomposer avant de demander à Griffdur à quoi Sirius faisait allusion dans sa lettre.

-Suite à la conversation que Mr Black a entendue, il m'a demandé de faire une enquête dans vos comptes ici à Gringotts, expliqua Griffdur.

-Mes comptes ? Mais je n'ai qu'un seul coffre-fort, dit Harry confus.

-Non Mr Potter vous avez plusieurs coffres forts, trois en fait. Le coffre-fort familial primaire, un second coffre-fort où sont stockés tous les biens qui ne sont pas de l'or ou des pierres précieuses, c'est-à-dire des livres, des tableaux, des meubles entre autres et enfin le coffre-fort que vous utilisez quand vous venez à Grinngotts est votre coffre-fort personnel qui ne doit seulement être utilisé pour vos besoins scolaires et vos petits loisirs. Il a toujours été le même pour tous les enfants Potter.

-Mais je ne savais pas que tous ces autres coffres forts existaient, dit Harry abasourdi.

-C'est ce que nous redoutions et ce que nous avons conclu après notre petite enquête, déclara Griffdur en sortant un dossier de l'un de ses tiroirs. Albus Dumbledore est votre tuteur aux yeux du Ministère de la Magie, comme tout autre enfant étant inscrit à Poudlard et qui n'a pas de tuteur dans le monde magique. C'est généralement le cas des nés moldus et des orphelins comme vous. Cependant Mr Dumbledore ne devrait pas être votre tuteur puisqu'il y avait dans le testament de vos parents de nombreux sorciers et sorcières qui venaient avant lui dans la liste des personnes qui auraient votre garde s'il venait à leur arriver malheur.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'envoyer à Privet Drive.

-En effet Mr Potter, acquiesça Griffdur. Cependant il y a bien pire. Nous avons remarqué certaines anomalies dans vos comptes suite à notre enquête. Des sommes d'argents ont été transférées de votre compte vers un compte ouvert récemment, il y a approximativement cinq ans, au nom d'une certaine Molly Weasley. Ces sommes sont assez petites individuellement et au vu des sommes en votre possession, mais étendues sur cinq ans ça fait beaucoup d'argent. Cependant, ce qui a attiré notre attention, c'est l'activité de votre compte personnel, celui que vous utilisez pour vos dépenses scolaires. Vous voyez, ce compte là et le seul auquel vous pouvez accéder jusqu'à ce que vous soyez majeur ou que vous soyez légalement reconnu comme étant adulte. Les autres comptes sont gelés jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez y avoir accès, ce qui veut dire que même votre tuteur ne peut pas y accéder, ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre coffre personnel.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? questionna Harry.

-Je veux en venir au fait que Mr Dumbledore, pour contourner cette restriction vidait votre compte à chaque fin d'année scolaire et ça depuis deux ans déjà. Vous n'avez rien remarqué parce que ce compte en particulier a été programmé pour se remplir à nouveau à chaque fois qu'il se vide.

-Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore me vole ? Sérieusement ?

-Je suis très sérieux Mr Potter. Voici vos relevez de compte, une autre raison pour laquelle vous ne vous doutiez de rien, vous ne les receviez jamais. Selon la loi, un orphelin est assez âgé à quatorze ans pour commencer à se familiariser avec ses finances mais Mr Dumbledore vous en a refusé l'accès prétextant que vous n'étiez pas encore prêt à le faire.

Harry prit les relevés et les lu, incrédule. Il était question de milliers et de milliers de gaillons ! Il avait toujours su qu'il était assez aisé, qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en faire dans les premières années qui suivraient Poudlard en ce qui concernait l'argent. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre indéfiniment dessus. Et maintenant il apprenait que le coffre qu'il avait toujours visité n'était qu'un « petit » coffre personnel et qu'il possédait en réalité au minimum le double rien qu'en or de ce qu'il y avait dedans. C'était vraiment incroyable.

-La fortune des Potter a pris un grand coup durant la guerre, informa Griffdur. Votre père insistait pour payer sa part dans l'effort de guerre ce qui fut bien sûr beaucoup plus que les autres mais vos actions dans différentes entreprises assez prospère ont beaucoup aidé à renflouer les coffres même s'ils ne sont pas aussi rempli qu'aux temps de leur ancien prestige. Cependant je crains que l'action de Dumbledore et les sommes que prélève Mrs Weasley qui deviennent de plus en plus grandes, ne renversent la tendance.

-Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour les en empêcher ?

Griffdur lui sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents pointues, ce qui fut assez effrayant.

-Votre parrain vous a émancipé dans son testament.

-Mais ça pourrait ne pas marcher puisque cela risque fort de ne pas être reconnu par le Ministère étant donné qu'ils ont condamné Sirius à Azkaban, dit Padma en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

-Il n'y a pas eu de procès formel, ce qui rend nul et non avenu cette condamnation pour Gringotts, expliqua Griffdur. Et cela sera suffisant pour bloquer l'accès de vos comptes Mr Potter. Quand cela sera fait nous demanderont des réparations en votre noms pour cette escroquerie car nous avons les preuves que ces transactions ont été faites sans votre consentement.

-Très bien, tout est en ordre alors ? demanda Harry, mais avant que le goblin ne puisse lui répondre il se rappela de quelque chose qu'il voulait demander : Pourquoi vous avez envoyé votre lettre par la poste moldue ?

Griffdur soupira avant de répondre :

-C'était une suggestion de votre parrain. Il pensait que votre courrier était filtré et contrôlé et il voulait absolument que vous ayez cette lettre. Nous vous avons bien sûr envoyé la lettre traditionnelle avec l'heure et la date de la lecture officielle. Je présume que vous ne l'avez pas reçu ?

Harry fit un signe de tête négatif.

-Remercions alors votre parrain pour cette idée. Cependant, avant que vous ne nous quittiez, il y a un autre petit problème à régler, annonça Griffdur avant de sortir un autre dossier. Albus Dumbledore et Molly Weasley ont signé un contrat de mariage pour une certaine Ginevra Weasley et vous-même. Il a été fait en 1992, la même année où Mrs Weasley à commencer à extorquer de l'argent de votre compte.

-Quoi ? Ginny et moi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais je suis même pas amoureux d'elle.

-Attendez il doit bien y avoir une clause qui rend ce contrat nul et non avenu ? Il doit bien avoir une échappatoire ? demanda Padma plus calmement.

-En effet il y en a une Mlle Patil. Cependant, je ne sais pas si vous allez vraiment l'apprécier. Le mariage n'aura pas lieu à conditions que Mr Potter soit marié avant le -.

-Je suis fichu !

-Quand vous dites marié, est ce que c'est marié marié ou marié tout court ?

-Et bien je ne savais pas qu'il y avait plusieurs significations au mot marié mais dans ce cas, il n'est pas requis que ce soit une des formes de mariages les plus strictes proposées par le Ministère où il est impossible de demander le divorce, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Je tiens tout de même à souligner que le contrat de mariage stipule que l'alliance entre Mr Potter et Mlle Weasley doit être une des formes les plus strictes.

-Ca veut dire que hypothétiquement que si je…

-Attendez une minute, s'exclama Harry, s'arrêtant de s'apitoyer sur son sort quelques secondes pour suivre la conversation. Tu veux que je me marie avec toi c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu insinues !

-C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de dire ça comme si c'était une idée complètement folle.

-Mais **c'est** une idée folle ! Et toi aussi t'es complètement tarée !

-Tu me blesse profondément Harry, dit Padma avec des larmes de crocodiles, ôtant ses lunettes qu'elle avait mises pour l'occasion parce que, d'après elle, elles lui donnaient un air plus sérieux et intelligent. Je suis là à essayer de t'aider et toi tu m'insultes.

Harry soupira avant de se tourner vers Griffdur qui avait suivi toute la scène avec un air amusé sur le visage (ce qui rendait très bizarre : le visage des goblins n'étaient pas fait pour exprimer une joie quelconque).

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut divorcer après sans complications ?

-Sûr et certain. Mais il faudra respecter la clause stipulant que ce mariage doit durer au moins un an et demi après la date limite.

-Très bien, dit Harry, espérant qu'il n'allait pas regretter ce qu'il allait faire. Padma Patil veut tu m'épouser ?

oOoOoOo

_9, Welwyn Road deux jours avant la lecture officielle du testament de Sirius Black_

Harry arrangea son nœud une dernière fois en se regardant dans la glace. Il supposait qu'un smoking (Padma avait insister pour qu'il en porte un. D'après elle, il avait l'air très élégant) était beaucoup mieux que les robes qu'ils avaient dû porter pour le Bal de Noël mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Il savait que ce n'était pas un vrai mariage mais il était quand même nerveux. Il allait se marier à quelqu'un, même si ce n'était que pour un an et demi. Il avait toujours considéré le mariage comme étant une institution sacré à cause de ses parents qui semblaient s'aimer d'un amour éternel et chose assez surprenante, à cause de son oncle et sa tante qui malgré tous leurs défauts, ou peut être justement à cause de ceux-ci, semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Harry s'était toujours imaginé que quand il se marierait ce serait avec son grand amour, quelqu'un qui l'accepterai comme il était et qui serait là pour lui, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait se reposer, quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à faire partie d'une famille à part entière. Il aurait enfin put se sentir chez lui, pas comme quelqu'un qu'on acceptait à contre cœur ou par pitié et qui ne serait jamais vraiment intégré. Cependant, ce moment sacré où quelqu'un allait enfin l'acceptait totalement et sans condition dans sa vie et dans son cœur allait être bafoué par les machinations de Dumbledore et ça, il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à pardonner au vieux sorcier ce nouvel affront même s'il avait une explication valable. Pas quand il n'avait pas encore réussi à complètement lui pardonner le fiasco précédent.

Harry attendit avec impatience l'arrivée de Padma. Honnêtement c'était parce qu'il voulait voir sa robe. Après tout elle avait coûté £ 2359 et payée de sa poche. Padma et lui avaient conclu un marché : il lui payait la robe et elle considérait sa dette payée pour toutes les fois où ils étaient parti faire du shopping, avaient mangé dehors et toutes ces fois au French Coffee Shop. Harry avait accepté même si c'était elle qui l'avait traîné à tous ces endroits. Il s'était bien amusé après tout.

La robe en question était apparemment une robe de Vera Wang, l'idole de Padma. Elle avait toujours voulut porter une de ses robes de mariées mais elle savait qu'elle en aurait jamais eu l'occasion parce que premièrement les indiens ne se mariaient pas en blanc et certainement pas avec des créations Vera Wang, surtout que sa mère était très à cheval sur les traditions. Ensuite, même si elle avait pu se marier blanc, le monde magique britannique avait un style très particulier et dédaignait toute influence extérieure. Padma avait alors sautée sur l'occasion de réaliser son rêve et Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire non. Si quelqu'un pouvait tirer quelque chose de cette farce de mariage, c'était tant mieux.

Ils avaient décidé de célébrer le mariage dans le jardin des Patil ce qui leur accordait une certaine intimité. Harry avait rencontré le père de Padma le lendemain de sa visite à Gringotts. Légalement, même s'ils n'étaient pas majeurs, ils étaient assez âgés pour pouvoir se marier sans avoir besoin de l'accord des parents mais Harry avait insisté pour rencontrer les parents de Padma. Il voulait leur expliquer la situation pour qu'ils soient tous sur la même page et que Padma n'ait pas de problèmes avec ses parents par la suite. Fait assez surprenant, le père de Padma accepta la situation sans broncher, comprenant les circonstances qui les avaient motivés à faire ce choix même s'il l'avait fait mariner pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de donner sa bénédiction. La mère de Padma avait été plus difficile à convaincre. Le problème ne venait pas du fait qu'elle se marie aussi jeune sans même avoir fini ses études – après tout, Harry était un très bon parti- c'était le type de mariage choisit qui la gênait, il n'était pas assez stricte à son goût. Cependant, elle donna elle aussi sa bénédiction, espérant probablement qu'Harry et Padma resteraient mariés même quand ils n'auraient plus besoin de faire semblant. Le mariage s'organisa très vite étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'invité, juste les parents de Padma son grand père, sa sœur, le groupe de la dernière fois et les jumeaux Weasley avaient emmené comme cavalière Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinet, ce qui rendit Harry très heureux car il pensait qu'il n'aurai plus l'occasion de voir ses anciennes coéquipières après que celles eurent obtenu leur diplôme. Harry n'avait pas osé contacter Ron et Hermione, le premier parce qu'il ne savait pas où il se positionnait par rapport à tout ça et après son comportement en Quatrième année, il n'avait plus une confiance totale en lui et l'autre parce qu'elle faisait trop confiance aux adultes malgré le fait qu'ils les aient laissé tomber plusieurs fois dans le passé. Cela lui faisait du mal mais il ne pouvait pas risquer son plan, il devrait attendre jusqu'à la lecture du testament pour confronter ses amis. Harry avait cependant eu une discussion très délicate avec Fred et George concernant les agissements de leur mère mais ceux-ci, bien que surpris et déçu par le comportement de leur mère, s'étaient empressé de l'informer qu'ils ignoraient tout de ses manigances et qu'ils étaient de son côté. Cela fit du bien à Harry, savoir qu'il y avait encore des personnes dans ses anciens amis à qui il pouvait faire confiance et cela l'aurait vraiment surpris que les jumeaux soient au courant de l'affaire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air du type à arnaquer les gens. Enfin pas comme ça.

Les dits jumeaux lui firent un clin d'œil de leur place assis sur des chaises qui avaient été arrangées dans le jardin pour l'occasion. Harry aurait préféré quelque chose d'encore plus simple – c'est-à-dire trouver un clerc qu'on pouvait payer pour qu'il ne parle pas de l'arrangement et qui pouvait finaliser toute la partie légale le plus rapidement possible, signer les papiers et basta. Mais Padma avait contesté, disant que cela devait avoir l'air le plus vrai possible sinon Dumbledore et Mrs Weasley voudraient y faire appel. Ce qui avait mené Padma à la conclusion qu'ils avaient besoin de photos et qui dit photo dit toute une cérémonie et une fête.

Bientôt l'air de la Marche nuptiale (Padma avait vraiment voulu pousser le côté moldu de la cérémonie à l'extrême) se fit entendre et tout le monde se leva pour accueillir la mariée qui était menée par son père comme dans toutes les traditions qui voulaient que ce soit le père qui donne sa fille à un autre. Harry devait reconnaître que Padma était une très belle mariée. Elle portait une traditionnelle robe bustier avec un bustier en forme de cœur et des broderies dorées qui bordaient le tout et qui rappelaient les broderies sur la traine qui n'était ni trop longue ni trop courte. Ses cheveux était relevé en un chignon élaboré et un léger voile occultait son visage, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de voir le sourire que Padma lui lança. Celle-ci serra sa main pour le réconforter avant de se tourner vers le sorcier qui allait officié leur mariage.

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres…

Le sorcier fit un discours interminable, noua un ruban en soie blanche avec des Runes en argent brodées dessus autour de leurs mains liées et de leur poignets et prononça quelques incantations avant de poser sa baguette au-dessus de leurs mains et de leur poser la question fatidique :

-Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre Padma Jeeta Patil pour épouse ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la joie et dans la mauvaise humeur, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux, répondit Harry après une brève hésitation.

-Padma Jeeta Patil, voulez-vous prendre Harry James Potter pour époux ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la joie et dans la mauvaise humeur, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, aux noms du Ministère et de la magie, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester avant que Padma ne se tourne vers lui et ne dépose un rapide et chaste baisé sur ses lèvres. Les garçons, ces imbéciles, sifflèrent et Harry entendit un flash crépiter. Avec toutes ces photos que le photographe engagé pour l'occasion avait prises, Harry pensait qu'il allait devenir aveugle.

Après avoir coupé le gâteau, dansé la première danse, manger le dîner de mariage et prit des photos avec tout le monde, Padma partit mettre quelque chose de plus confortable et les adultes s'éclipsèrent, laissant la place aux plus jeunes. Et c'est là que les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

Harry était assis sur une chaise à l'une des tables, regardant Fred et George se ridiculiser sur la piste de danse quand Padma vint s'assoir à côté de lui et prit la main qui n'était pas occupé par un verre de champagne dans les siennes.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que…

-C'est juste que t'espérais mieux, finit Padma. Ne t'inquiète pas, dans un an et demi tu seras débarrassé de moi et tu pourras choisir la mariée que tu veux.

-C'est pas ça, enfin si c'est ça, mais j'ai toujours voulu me marier à quelqu'un dont j'étais amoureux et là… Ne le prends pas mal parce que je pense que t'ai une fille géniale et j'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour fausse mariée mais je ne t'aime pas de cette façon-là.

-Je sais mais t'apitoyer sur ton sort ne changera rien à la situation. Tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux de profiter de la fête et de vivre tant qu'il en est encore temps ? Parce que qui sait avec ton penchant à attirer les ennuis ce qui va encore t'arriver !

La dernière phrase fut dite avec un faux air moqueur et réussit à amener un sourire aux lèvres d'Harry. Celui-ci se laissa alors guider par Padma sur la piste de danse, se disant qu'elle avait probablement raison. Ses mots ressemblaient d'ailleurs étrangement à ceux de Sirius et Harry regarda Padma avec suspicion avant de se dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas autant que ça. Il savait maintenant que Padma avait tendance à fouiner partout mais elle n'avait jamais de mauvaises intentions alors il n'y voyait pas trop d'inconvénient. Et puis, après tout peut être que c'était juste le hasard. Harry savait que Padma n'était pas insensible après tout.

Après son bref épisode mélancolique, Harry profita de la soirée le plus possible.

oOoOoOo

_Poudlard, veille de la lecture officielle du testament de Sirius Black_

Albus Dumbledore regarda les sorciers et sorcières assemblés autour de lui d'un air pensif. Ils étaient tous assemblés dans son bureau où toutes les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix auraient lieu jusqu'à ce que le 12, Square Grimmaud ait un nouveau propriétaire selon les désirs du dernier héritier du titre de Lord Black. En effet, la maison avait été rendue impossible d'accès après la mort de Sirius et avait expulsé toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Les seuls résidents de la maison à ce jour étaient le vieil elfe de maison Kreattur et (Buckbeak) l'hippogriffe. Cependant, Dumbledore espérait que ce problème soit régler le jour suivant, quand Harry serait nommé héritier de la fortune Black et qu'il confierait l'occupation de Square Grimmaud à l'Ordre. Albus ne voulait pas qu'Harry participe à la lecture du testament car il ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne l'existence de ces millions que Sirius était sûr de lui légué. Son accès à la fortune des Black était beaucoup plus simple que celui des comptes Potter car ils n'avaient pas les mêmes restrictions. En effet, il y avait une clause qui stipulait que si l'héritier au titre de Lord Black était emmener à être le seul survivant de la lignée principale, il devrait avoir accès à la fortune totale et endosser le titre dès ses quatorze ans. Albus répugnait à faire ça à Harry mais l'Ordre avait besoin de cet argent pour mener la guerre, même si c'était encore que le début. Il se rappelait des dépenses qu'ils avaient dû faire pour la guerre précédente. Il avait fallu payer les gens qui montaient les protections autour des maisons des membres de l'Ordre, acheter à manger quand les denrées devenaient rare, il fallait aussi de l'argent pour obtenir des informations des personnes malhonnêtes. Sa fortune personnelle en avait pris un sacré coup et la seule chose qu'il l'avait empêché de faire banqueroute, c'était le fait que James l'aidait à payer les factures. Oh, bien sûr les autres faisaient de leur mieux pour payer leur part mais ce n'était pas assez et Albus n'avait eu aucun scrupule à sacrifier sa fortune. Après tout, malgré le fait que James ait une énorme fortune, il avait un fils dont il fallait penser à l'avenir même si cela paraissait impossible à ce temps-là. C'était le cas de beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre et le fait qu'Albus soit seul et qu'il n'y ait personne pour hériter de sa fortune après sa mort ne fit que le convaincre à dépenser davantage pour le bien commun. Après la résurrection de Voldemort, il savait qu'ils auraient de nouveau besoin de cet argent et qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer à lui seul les moyens nécessaires à l'effort de guerre. Cependant il se retrouvait dans la même situation qu'avant. Sirius aurait pu l'aider mais étant fugitif, il n'avait pas accès à ses comptes étant donné qu'ils avaient été gelé sur ordre du Ministère quand il s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Le peu d'argent auquel il avait accès était celui qui se trouvait dans un coffre dans la cave du 12, Square Grimmaud et cela n'était pas suffisant. Albus ne voulait pas déranger Harry avec des affaires aussi triviales et c'était pour ça qu'il agissait à nouveau derrière son dos. Le directeur soupira et s'installa derrière son bureau. Fred et George Weasley étaient les derniers à arriver et Albus nota avec amusement qu'ils portaient des lunettes. Ah la jeunesse ! Au moins il y avait encore des gens qui profitaient de la vie et ça lui mettait du baume au cœur. Bien qu'à voir la mine pincée et le regard réprobateur de leur mère, leurs activités nocturnes ne semblaient pas plaire à tout le monde.

La réunion se passa sans que rien de bien nouveau ne soit évoqué jusqu'à ce qu'ils abordent le sujet de Harry. Albus qui était perdu dans ses pensées accorda un peu plus d'attention à ce qu'il se disait. Il était très inquiet de l'impact que la mort de Sirius avait eu sur Harry et c'était aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à la lecture du testament, sa mort était encore bien trop fraîche pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt émotionnellement. Les différents membres de l'Ordre qui avaient suivi Harry au fil du mois étaient tous unanime. Il semblait être en bonne santé physique et mentale. Ils ajoutèrent qu'il sortait beaucoup et qu'on avait souvent tendance à le voir avec une fille asiatique que beaucoup n'arrivait pas à reconnaître mais qui semblait vaguement sympathique. Albus fut déchiré entre la joie de savoir qu'Harry se portait bien et l'inquiétude à l'idée qu'Harry avait quitté les limites de la protection qui s'étendait autour de Privet Drive. Cependant il remarqua la mine furieuse que Molly arborait et il grimaça. Depuis ce jour fatidique où il avait signé le contrat de mariage entre la plus jeune Weasley et Harry, Molly n'avait cessé de le harceler pour qu'il contrôle quelles filles s'approchaient de lui et, quand Ginevra avait atteint ses quatorze ans, pour qu'il finalise l'union. Albus avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée à l'époque. C'était au moment où il venait de réaliser qu'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort s'était logé en Harry et il avait réagi bêtement. Il n'avait pas l'esprit très clair à ce moment là puisqu'il avait accepté de signer le contrat. Il s'était dit qu'Harry allait probablement mourir très jeune et n'ayant pas d'héritier, sa fortune irait aux oubliettes. En se mariant dans la famille Weasley, non seulement il les pourrait les aider financièrement mais en plus cela empêcherai les Mangemorts de mettre la main sur la fortune des Potters en prétextant un infime lien de parenté. C'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoins, que Voldemort ait plus d'or à sa disposition.

Albus soupira. L'effort qu'il fournissait pour être un leader clairvoyant commençait vraiment à l'épuiser.

oOoOoOo

_Manoir Malfoy, veille de la lecture officielle du testament de Sirius Black_

Lord Voldemort était assis sur son trône qu'il avait fait installer dans la Salle de Bal du Manoir Malfoy, prenant plaisir à torturer le propriétaire qui était recroquevillé au sol sous l'emprise du sortilège _Endoloris_. Lucius Malfoy avait réussi à échapper de nouveau à la prison grâce à l'un des derniers actes du Ministre Fudge avant qu'il ne se fasse destituer de son titre. Celui-ci l'avait gracié, sa manière à lui de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui dans le passé (en réalité c'était juste parce que Cornelius Fudge était un fanatique et était pour la suprématie des sang-purs). Cependant, en ce moment particulier Malfoy Senior avait du mal à ne pas regretter sa cellule. Il avait quand même une nouvelle alléchante pour son Maître, une nouvelle qui le ferait probablement revenir dans ses bonnes grâces. Il fallait juste que celui-ci se décide à suspendre le sortilège qui l'empêchait de penser à autre chose à part sa propre douleur.

-Très bien, Lucius, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Et que cela te serve de leçon.

-Maître, murmura Malfoy en essayant de reprendre son souffle. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Une nouvelle fantastique même.

-Et bien je t'écoute, Lucius.

-Sirius Black est mort sans laisser d'héritier. Ce qui fait que, selon les lois de succession de la famille Black, le titre de Lord Black et sa fortune doit revenir au descendant Black mâle le plus proche de la branche principale. Drago est sûr d'hériter de la fortune des Black, Maître. Il est par sa mère l'héritier mâle le plus proche.

-C'est en effet une très bonne nouvelle Lucius, déclara Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais. Nous renflouons nos caisses et nous ôtons à cet idiot de Dumbledore des moyens dont il a grandement besoin par le même biais.

Il fit alors un ricanement cruel qui glaça le sang des Mangemorts présent.

Cependant aucun des deux leaders ne se doutaient de ce qui se tramait. Autant dire que le jour qui suivrait serait plein de surprise !


	3. Chapter 3 : The Will Reading

Disclaimer : L'œuvre sur laquelle se bas cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. D'abord parce que je ne suis pas ridiculement riche, ensuite je ne suis pas britannique et je ne prétends pas avoir autant de tallent que JK Rowling.

**A/N** : Je suis sincérement désolé pour l'attente ! J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre qui comporte entre autre la lecture du TESTAMENT ! J'espère que vous aimeriez lire ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je sais que je prend du temps à poster mais ne vous inquiéter pas, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette fic et en plus elle est fun et relax à écrire !

Enjoy !

Chapitre 3 : The Will Reading

Le monde magique britannique était chargé de tension en ce sec et chaud jour d'été. C'était comme si tout le monde retenait inconsciemment son souffle, comme si ils savaient que quelque chose d'important allait se passer ce jour-là même s'ils ne savaient pas exactement quel événement était si important pour qu'il génère autant d'énergie dans l'air. En effet, seuls les gens qui étaient assez proche des hautes sphères des deux factions de la guerre qui était indéniablement imminente, savaient que la lecture du testament d'un certain Sirius Black allait avoir lieu. Cependant, malgré le fait que le commun des sorciers ne soit pas au courant de l'événement, une journaliste assez fouineuse avait eu vent de l'affaire et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être présente avec son photographe. Vous aurez bien sûr tous compris qu'il s'agissait de la populaire et très appréciée ou très détestée (tout dépend à qui vous le demandez) Rita Skeeter. Après tout, c'était un grand événement, il fallait donc envoyer des gens qualifiés pour le couvrir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours où quelqu'un héritait d'une fortune aussi immense ces derniers temps – bien sûr, cela était un événement beaucoup plus commun à l'issu de la première guerre sorcière quand bon nombre de familles avaient été décimées. La personne qui hériterait de la fortune des Black deviendrait alors la personne la plus riche de Grande Bretagne, plus riche même que les Malfoy qui détenaient jusqu'à présent ce titre. Cependant, à en croire les rumeurs, cette lecture ne ferait que rendre les Malfoy plus riches étant donné que le jeune Drago était le seul descendant mâle Black encore en vie.

L'heure de la lecture approchait à grands pas et bientôt on pouvait voir les sorciers et sorcières qui étaient conviées arriver au compte-goutte. Ici il y avait des membres de la famille Weasley, là les Malfoy, après eux Auror Nymphadora Tonks et ses parents. Il y avait même Hermione Granger, la née moldue qui était amie (et peut être plus ?) d'Harry Potter. Une petite foule c'était rapidement formée autour de l'entrée dans la banque quand un grand curieux s'était demandé pourquoi une journaliste de l'envergure de Rita Skeeter attendait devant la banque avec son photographe personnel. Il devait probablement y avoir quelque chose de très intéressant qui se tramait. C'est pourquoi Albus Dumbledore eu droit à une mini ovation quand il arriva à la banque. Harry Potter eu lui aussi son propre moment de rock star quand il fit son apparition peu de temps après le directeur de Poudlard, une élégante et jolie jeune femme à son bras. Ils étaient apparemment les derniers arrivés et la foule se dispersa, certains n'allant pas bien loin, espérant apercevoir l'étrange et hétérogène compagnie quand elle sortirat de Gringotts et enfin savoir pourquoi elle y était pour commencer. Rita Skeeter quant à elle resta à sa place quand les sorciers qui gardaient l'entrée de la banque lui avaient formellement interdit l'accès. Elle n'essaya même pas d'infiltrer la lecture en se transformant en scarabée car elle savait que ce stratagème ne marcherait pas et les goblins n'étaient vraiment pas le genre de créatures avec lesquelles elle voulait avoir des ennuis.

Harry et Padma eurent le malheur de tomber nez à nez sur les Malfoy dans la salle d'attente qui était adjacente à la salle où la lecture devait avoir lieu. Les Malfoy voulaient être le plus loin possible de ceux qu'ils considéraient être des traîtres à leur sang comme les Weasley ou encore les Tonks (et surtout Andromeda Tonks née Black qui avait renié la noble lignée des Black pour se marier avec un Sang de Bourbe) ou soupçonnait de faire partit du club d'oiseaux de Dumbledore comme Lupin. Harry évitait les personnes susmentionnées pour des raisons totalement différentes. Bon d'accord, soyons honnêtes, bien plus que de les éviter, Harry se cachait d'eux. Il avait voulu arriver en avance pour éviter les Weasley et Dumbledore mais Padma avait insisté pour qu'il se change après avoir vu sa tenue. Après tout c'était un événement formel, il n'allait pas y aller habiller comme s'il allait à la plage ! Ils avaient eu une très longue dispute avant qu'Harry ne cède et consentit à porter ce que Padma choisirait. Elle-même était habillée assez simplement mais toujours avec beaucoup d'élégance. Elle portait une robe bleu roi droite qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes et qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou. Elle avait agrémenté sa tenue avec une petite cape en mousseline de soie d'un bleu plus sombre pour couvrir ses épaules car sa mère n'aurait pas arrêtait de la harceler si elle ne l'avait pas fait, lui répétant qu'elle était une femme mariée à présent et qu'elle devait se vêtir avec un peu de décence. Harry quand il l'avait vu l'avait trouvé très belle et avait laissé Padma et Parvati le traiter comme leur Ken grandeur nature, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas paraître aussi tâche à côté de Padma. Il était habillé assez simplement avec une chemise blanche et un bas de costume noir. Cependant, il portait par-dessus une robe de sorciers rouge bordeaux qui avait des runes dorées sur l'ourlet et sur les manches et le blason de la famille Potter juste au-dessus de son cœur. C'était un cadeau de mariage que les Patil lui avaient offert. Harry avait essayé de les refuser – celui-là et tous les autres- argumentant que puisque ce n'était pas un vrai mariage, il ne pouvait pas accepter de cadeaux. Les parents de Padma avaient à leur tour protesté insistant sur le fait qu'il soit vrai ou pas, le mariage avait quand même eu lieu et qu'il le veuille ou non, il faisait maintenant parti de la famille et qu'il se devait donc d'accepter les cadeaux qu'il lui étaient fait. Harry avait finalement cédé comme il le faisait souvent avec les différents membres de cette famille, famille dont il faisait maintenant parti selon les dires du père Patil et malgré le fait qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser, ces paroles lui mirent du baume au cœur.

Harry semblait ne pas avoir de chance puisque Dumbledore le repéra quelques minutes seulement après qu'il soit entré dans la salle. Il était en train de s'approcher quand les goblins ouvrirent la salle avec un excellent timing. Harry prit la main de Padma et ils se faufilèrent le plus rapidement possible dans la salle, doublant tout le monde et ne relevant même pas la tête quand il entendit son nom être prononcé sur des tons surpris. Ils prirent des places assez loin de l'entrée et aussi près que possible de la tribune où Griffdur allait faire la lecture du testament et où deux des goblins armées qui étaient censé assurer le bon déroulement de la lecture était positionné. La salle était assez spatieuse pour une simple lecture de testament. Il y avait trois gradins où plusieurs fauteuils étaient positionnés et où les différents conviés pouvaient s'installer. La salle était déjà à moitié remplie quand Griffdur fit son apparition, un parchemin scellé entre les mains.

Griffdur fit le tour de la salle du regard, confirmant ce que ses collègues avaient noté en ce qui concernait la présence des personnes citées dans le testament.

-En ce jour d'août, le septième du mois de l'année 1994, je déclare la lecture du testament de Sirius Orion de la Noble et Ancienne maison des Black ouverte.

Il sortit alors un médaillon de sa poche et l'appuya contre le sceau qui brilla d'une lumière dorée avant de disparaître. Padma lui avait expliqué que ce processus était le seul moyen de déterminer si le testament était un faux puisque la lumière qui avait apparue était impossible à imiter à cause du fait que c'était de la très ancienne magie.

_Tout ce que j'estimais être important de mentionné a été dit en privé aux personnes concernées, alors je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet. Allons droit au but._

_A Albus Dumbledore, je lègue 600 000 gallons à utiliser au nom de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si par malheur professeur Dumbledore venait à disparaître avant moi, l'argent devra être remis à Minerva McGonagall et utiliser aux même fins._

_Professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes un homme bon et je sais que vous n'avait que le bien de la population à cœur mais vous oubliez souvent les individus dans votre quête pour accomplir le bien. J'espère que cet argent aidera à alléger votre fardeau._

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira, la tristesse qui était lisible sur son visible le vieillissant considérablement. Un autre de ses élèves qui avait quitté ce monde bien trop tôt. Il était tout de même soulagé que malgré le fait que Sirius semblait avoir découvert ce qu'il avait fait, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

_A Rémus Lupin, mon très cher ami, je lègue 300 000 gallons, mais comme je sais que les lois de cet abominable gouvernement ne le permettront pas, je laisse cet argent à Harry en fidéicommis pour te le transmettre. _

_Tu as assez souffert comme ça mon ami, je sais que tu ne voudras pas accepter cet argent mais considère le comme un gage d'excuse pour ne pas avoir réfléchi toutes ces années auparavant et ne pas avoir était là quand mes proches avaient le plus besoin de moi. Tu peux aussi considérer ça comme un cadeau de mariage. Et oui ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ces regards échangés avec une certaine Auror !_

Rémus rougit, un sourire triste et mélancolique sur le visage. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour le taquiner même quand il n'était plus de ce monde. A cette pensée, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il était le dernier des Maraudeurs, ils l'avaient tous quitté. Alors qu'il se laissait aller à la dépression, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et vit Nymphadora lui faire un sourire encourageant. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi seul que ça…

_A Hermione Granger je lègue 50 000 gallons qu'elle touchera à sa majorité._

_Tu as été une excellente amie pour Harry, tu as toujours été à ses côtés dans toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversées et pour ça je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Je sais qu'Harry compte beaucoup sur votre amitié._

_A Ron Weasley je lègue 50 000 gallons qu'il touchera à sa majorité._

_Tu as été le tout premier ami d'Harry. Maintenant, je sais que tu as eu tes moments d'égarements mais Harry a besoin de toi, pour lui il n'y a qu'un seul Ron Weasley. Je pense que tu oublies ça parfois. _

_A Fred et George Weasley, je lègue 60 000 gallons. Considérez ça comme un investissement dans votre magasin. Je compte sur vous pour continuer de faire rire les gens, tout le monde en a besoin, maintenant plus que jamais. Vous êtes la relève des Maraudeurs._

_A Arthur Weasley je lègue 40 000 gallons. Toi et ta famille avez accueilli Harry dans votre maison et dans vos cœurs et tout l'or du monde ne serait pas assez pour vous montrer ma gratitude._

_A Narcissa Malfoy née Black, je lègue 250 000 gallons qu'elle ne pourra toucher que si elle quitte Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. C'est homme n'est pas bon pour toi Cissy et toutes ses manigances ne feront qu'entraîner ta perte. J'espère que tu le verras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Il en va de même pour toi Drago. Je te lègue 35 000 gallons auxquels tu ne pourras accéder que si tu romps tout lien avec ton père._

_Enfin, à Harry James Potter, mon très cher filleul, je lègue tout ce qui reste de la fortune Black que ce soit biens immobiliers ou liquides ainsi que le titre de Lord Black. _

Il y eu un silence total de quelques secondes avant que quelques uns des sorciers présents fassent entendre leur opinion sur le sujet. Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Sirius avait fait entrer les Malfoys dans son testament, sans parler de la très jolie somme que Mrs Malfoy avait reçus. Les Malfoy quand à eux était indignés qu'un Sang de Bourbe, quelqu'un qui n'avait par tout évidence pas le pédigré pour appartenir à la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Blacks en soit à présent le chef de famille et qui était qui plus ait Potter ! Cependant, cette réaction était plus sur les lignes des pensées de Drago. En effet, Narcissa n'en avait que faire de savoir si le nouveau chef de famille était assez digne de porter le titre de Lord Black. Contrairement à son fils, elle voyait ce qui était le plus important dans toute l'affaire. Draco n'aurait pas accès à la fortune des Blacks et avec Potter comme le nouveau Lord, on pouvait être sûr que cet argent irait dans l'effort de guerre du camp de Dumbledore. Ceci n'allait pas du tout plaire au Seigneur des Tenèbres. Surtout quand Lucius lui avait pratiquement promis cet argent. Par Morgana ! Pourquoi son mari les mettait ils dans de telles situations ?

Narcissa Malfoy se leva de son fauteuil avec dignité, son visage ne laissant rien transparaitre de son trouble. Elle posa une main sur l'épaue de son fils, lui intimant de la suivre, ce qu'il fit promptement. Il fallait qu'elle prenne la situation en main, si elle voulait qu'ils restent en vie, son mari n'était plus capable de prendre des décisions qui assureraient leur sécurité. Ce qu'elle allait faire allait très probablement mettre Lucius dans une situation encore plus précaire mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Le bien être de son fils était sa priorité et s'était Lucius qui s'était mis dans cette situation, il devrait à présent trouver une solution pour s'en sortir tout seul.

Molly Weasley regarda Narcissa Malfoy et son fils quitter la salle d'un mauvais oeil. Par Merlin ! A quoi pensait Sirius quand il a inclus ces deux vipères dans sont testament ?! Cela ne faisait que réduire la somme qui reviendrait à Harry et qui ultimement serait à elle grâce à ses plans. Enfin, il restait quand même une somme très considérable dans les coffres forts des Blacks, sans parler de celle des Potters... Au final, elle était assez satisfaite par la lecture du testament, rien ne l'avait surpris même si elle aurait donné beaucoup plus à ses fils et moins à Granger et au loup garou. Mais qu'importe, ce serait le dernier gaillons provenant des coffres Blacks qu'ils verraient, elle s'en assurerait. Molly était quand même deçue de voir que Ginny n'avait rien reçu. Vraiment, à quoi pensait Sirius ? Cela n'avait plus aucune importance de toute façon. Bientôt elle mettrait son plan en marche et ça famille ne sera plus la risée des autres familles sorcières. Elle aurait enfin le rang qu'elle méritait, elle qui venait d'une famille Sang Pur aisée et qui avait était réduit à la pauvreté par son mari fainéant et bon à rien. Et quand Molly fera parti de la famille la plus riche du contient, elle se vengerait de tout ceux qui avaient osé la regarder de haut !

Molly s'approcha de Harry, comme la plupart des sorcieers et sorcières présent dans la salle. Elle n'avait pas pu lui parler avant la lecture car il était arrivé au dernier moment et quand elle l'avait remarqué, ont les précipitaient déjà dans la salle. Cependant Molly s'arrêta net quelques mètres devant lui. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'Harry se tenait assez près de cette jeune sorcière ou qu'elle est une élégance indéniable dans ses vêtements qui avait l'air de coûter une fortune ou qu'elle soit très jolie avec sa peau couleur, miel ses yeux en amandes et aux doux tons chocolats, sa bouche rose et pulpeuse qui lui donnaient un air exotique ou encore le bras qu'Harry avait autour de sa taille. Non, Molly s'en serait accomodé. Harry semblait avoir un goût pour les filles exotiques, mais Molly savait que c'était des explorations de jeunesse. Elle savait que Harry finirait par choisir une fille qui partageait son patrimoine historique, une fille britannique de souche. Rien de tout ça n'aurait inquiété Molly. Ce qui arrêta Molly à quelque pas de la personne qu'elle considérait déjà comme sont beau fils, ce fut la bague dont le le saphire encadré par deux diamants bleus plus petits brillait sur l'annulaire de la main tendue de la jeune sorcière. Molly ne fut pas la seule surprise par la vue de la bague. Tout le monde échangea des regards surpris et Molly ne rêva pas le petit sourire satisfait que l'apparente fiancée d'Harry lui lança. Elle vit dans ce sourire la complications de tout ses plans, un obstacle qui la ralentirait dans sa course vers la richesse. Mais ce n'était qu'un obstacle et elle avait attendu trop longtemps pour se laisser usurper sa fortune par une arriviste de seconde zone. Des fiançailles, ce n'était pas gravé dans la pierre. Cependant, elle vit son but final s'éloigner de plus en plus sous ses yeux quand Harry, après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveu, annonça avec un air pennaud que lui et Padma, la jeune fille à ses côtés, étaient mariés.

xXxXxXx

Harry se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée du 12, Square Grimmaud sa malle à ses pieds. Celle de Padma se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne. Sa propriétaire regardait le hall mal éclair d'un air scéptique.

-On va sérieusement dormir ici ? demanda-t-elle

-Ne te plains pas, l'année dernière c'était pire, dit Harry en souriant à sa moue dégoûté. On a fait du rangement.

-Pire ? Je ne voit pas comment, dit elle en reniflant, affectant un faux air viens, chéri, allons trouver une chambre.

C'est à se moment là qu'une Molly Weasley rouge de fureur sortit de la cuisine où une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre du Phénix avait lieu. Après que le choc de l'annonce du marriage soit passé, beaucoup avait éstimé que c'était une affaire de grande importance dont l'Ordre devait discuter. Mrs Weasley avait été la plus vocale à ce sujet mais d'autres avait fait part de leur inquiétudes. Après tout, ils ne savaient as grand chose de Padma Patil, Potter à présent, à part que sa famille possédaient un cabinet d'avocat et qu'ils avaient une bonne réputation parmis les Sangs Purs même si certains les considéraient quand même comme étant inférieurs car les Patils avaient des ancêtres qui venaient des anciennes colonies. Mais Arun Patil ne s'en souciait pas tant qu'il pouvait exercer en paix. La famille Patils n'étaient pas adeptes de magie noire et n'était apparement pas des Sangs puristes même s'ils pouvaient retracer leur arbre généalogique très clairement jusqu'à la naissance de l'empire moghol. Cependant, Arun avait refusé de prendre parti à la guerre car il avait décliné l'offe d'un membre de l'Ordre qui avait essayé de le recruté. La guerre n'était pas bonne pour ses affaires, et prendre parti encore moins. Et puis, il ne voulait pas mettre sa famille en danger.

Cependant, ce mariage changeait la donne. Les Patils étaient à présent liés à Harry la cible numéro 1 du camp adverse par les liens du mariage. Il fallait donc s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien protégés. Et puis, il y avait aussi le problème de savoir où les jeunes mariés allaient rester. Harry avait catégoriquement refusé de se séparer de Padma et il s'était amusé à les voir paniquer se demandant si Padma était assez digne de confiance pour pouvoir lui délivrer le secret de l'emplacement du quartier général. Il commençait vraiment à voir les avantages de ce marriage...

Au final, on avait envoyé Harry et Padma chercher leurs affaires chez cette dernière, escorté par un des trois membres de l'Ordre qui rodaient autour de la banque, s'assurant que tout se passait bien.

Ils se trouvaient donc là, dans le hall d'entrée quand Mrs Weasley surgit de la cuisine. Ayant entendu les derniers mots de Padma, elle s'empourpra encore plus.

-Il n'en est pas question ! rugit-elle. Vous ne partagerez pas de chambre !

-Et pourquoi ça ? questionna Padma en clignant des yeux, surprise. Nous sommes mariés après tout et je ne pense pas que vous ayez l'autorité pour nous interdire à mon _mari_ et à moi le droit de partager une chambre dans notre propre maison.

Harry qui était tout aussi surpris par l'envergure de la réaction de Mrs Weasley était soulagé que ce soit Padma qui ait répondu. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé au fait qu'ils doivent partager une chambre.

Mrs Weasley bafouille, n'arrivant pas à croire que Padma lui ait tenu tête. Le professeur Dumbledore qui avait assisté à la scène lança un regard amusé à Harry avant de reprendre son sérieux quand Molly se tourna vers lui.

-Mais enfin faites quelque chose !

-Mrs Potter est dans son droit Molly, répondit-il pacifiquement (bien que l'usage du nom d'épouse de Padma ne fit rien pour arranger l'humeur de la mère de Ron). Pourquoi ne prendriez vous pas la chambre principale ? Il me semble qu'elle ait été nettoyé si je ne m'abuse ?

-Ah, ça serait parfait ! s'exclama Padma. Aller viens Harry, montre moi le chemin !

-Mais cette chambre était pour Arthur et moi ! s'écria Mrs Weasley.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, Harry et Padma avait déjà monté les escaliers et Kreattur était apparu pour faire monter leurs malles.

-Allons Molly, ce n'est qu'une chambre ! Laissa là don aux jeunes mariés.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le vieux directeur était déjà partit.

xXxXxXx

Padma referma la porte de la chambre en riant :

-Tu as vu ça tête !

Harry secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-T'es pas très sympa.

-Ha ! Mais c'est rien ça ! T'as encore rien vu, _darling_, assura-t-elle en faisant le tour de la chambre. Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un lui fasse goûter un peu de sa propre médecine.

-Eh bien...C'est pas faux, dit il affichant un air faussement scéptique.

-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai toujours raison, déclara-t-elle avec suffisance, s'installant sur le lit.

C'est en la voyant assise là, sur ce lit qu'Harry se rendit compte d'un détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'a présent. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la chambre et ils allaient devoir le partager.

xXxXxXx

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

_**Next chapter **__: L'été d'Harry avec Padma et les Weasley ou comment Padma fait tout pour taper sur les nerfs de Mrs Weasley ! Mais aussi les réactions plus détaillées des autres face au marriage ! _

**Questions en vracs :**

-Padma et Harry n'ont pas couché ensemble...pour l'instant ^^. Donc pas de lune de miel malheureusement !

-J'espère avoir un peu expliquer pourquoi Molly agit de la sorte et on en apprendra un peu plus dans le chapitre suivant.

-Padma et Harry vont bien se retrouver ensemble au final même si la route va être très longue...

-Harry ne recevras pas d'héritage magique, il ne deviendra pas plus fort. D'abord parce que je ne voit pas trop le lien direct avec le testament de Sirius et ensuite, s'il y avait un lien, comment Sirius pourrait léguer des pouvoirs à Harry ?! Cette histoire à pour case départ le testament de Sirius comme l'indique le titre et toutes les actions prises et leurs conséquences sont directement issus de celui-ci et dans l'immédiat je ne voit pas trop ce que ça peut apporter à la fic telle que je l'ai planifiée. Enfin, je veux vraiment que cette histoire soit un moment de détente pour moi alors la guerre passe un peu en second plan. Ce sera quand même un élément important de l'histoire mais pas aussi important que dans _A la Recherche du Bonheur _par exemple. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui sont déçu par cette réponse, mais je veux essayer un autre genre.

-Pour Dumbledore : Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de faire de lui un méchant très méchant. D'abord parce que quand j'ai écris le dernier chapitre, j'avais lu pas longtemps avant d'écrire le chapitre 2 une BD avec des dessins fabuleux sur la jeunesse de Dumbledore sur DeviantArt et que je venais de finir un chapitre pour mon autre fic où Dumbledore est un véritable papi gâteau. ^^

J'espère que mes réponses vous ont satisfaites et merci pour les reviews ! xxx


	4. Chapter 4 : Action & Reaction

**Disclaimer : **Cette fic se base sur l'œuvre de JK Rowling. Les personnages ou lieux ne m'appartiennent pas.

**N/A** : Me voilà de retour ! Je sais, je sais ça fait des lois que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fic. C'est juste que j'aie commencé l'université et que je n'aie pas très été d'humeur à écrire. J'ai été très surprise quand j'ai ouvert le fichier de ce chapitre et que j'aie vu que je l'avais presque finis ! Ce qui m'as fait me sentir coupable je dois l'admettre…

Bref, voilà le chapitre ! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre seras posté mais j'y travaille déjà !

PS : Bonne année 2013 !

**Chapitre 4 ****: Action & Reaction**

Narcissa Malfoy transplana sur le perron du Manoir Malfoy, son fils agrippant son bras. Elle aurait transplané directement dans ses appartements mais depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de résider dans le Manoir, ce n'était plus possible. En effet, Vous-Savez-Qui, dans sa grande paranoïa amplement justifiée, avait renforcé les protections déjà présentes depuis des siècles autour du Manoir de telle manière que même les membres légitimes de la famille n'avaient plus un accès aussi facile à leur propre demeure.

Narcissa intima à son fils de rester silencieux avant d'ouvrir calmement la porte et de s'avancer vers l'imposant escalier qui menait aux appartements familiaux. Elle avança sereinement mais d'un pas préssé, ne voulant pas être intercepté par un des Mangemorts qui rôdaient dans les parages. Elle était juste soulagée de constater que le Seigneur des Tenèbres n'était pas encore là, Narcissa aurait sans nul doute ressentit sa présence étouffante et imposante. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans ses appartements et une fois que la porte fut fermée, elle frappa des mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux elfes de maisons apparurent devant les deux Malfoys, leur faisant la révérence.

-Que peut Tinky et Dipsy faire pour vous, Maîtresse ? demanda celui qui ressemblait à un elfe mâle.

Ils ne portaient pas de taie d'oreiller comme Dobby et ils étaient propre et en bonne santé. Narcissa faisait en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi, que ces deux elfes de maisons là échappe à la tyrannie de Lucius. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils devraient être mis en libérté et elle savaient qu'ils lui étaient inférieur. Mais contrairement à Lucius ou encore le Seeigneur des Tenèbres, elle savait que le meilleur moyen d'avoir de bon résultat des êtres qui étaient sous ses ordres c'était de les traiter avec décence. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Dumbledore. Derrière ses airs de vieux sorciers sage et à moitié sénile, il tenait une main de fer sur ses troupes sans que ceux ci ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Et puis ils étaient très loyaux, une loyauté donnée librement et non contrainte ce qui était un grand bonus.

-Dipsy, tu vas aider Drago à faire ses malles, ordonna-t-elle. Prenez le plus que possible et tout ce qui a de la valeur doit impérativement être emporter.

-Très bien Madame, aqcuiesça Dipsy, faisant une autre révérence avant de disparître.

Après un dernier regard vers sa mère Drago suivit l'exemple de l'elfe et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

-Tinky, toi tu vas m'aider.

Et sur ces mots, Narcissa se tourna vers sa penderie et elle repera les robes plus luxueuses et indiqua à Tipsy de les mettre dans la malle ainsi que quelques robes de tous les jours plus simples mais toutes aussi élégantes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa boîte à bijoux qu'elle déposa elle même dans un compartiments secret et protégé par plusieurs enchantements. Même si ça lui ferait mal au coeur, elle pourrait vendre les robes et les bijoux so besoins. Même si son cousin lui avait laissé une belle somme, il fallait qu'elle prenne des précautions. Narcissa et son fils ne pourrait plus mener leur style de vie luxueuse s'il ne voulait pas tout dilapider par toute évidence. Elle n'avait réussi à retirer que dix mille gaillons du compte de son mari, montant qui était son "argent de poche". Il restait bien l'argent du coffre fort de Drago mais Narcissa refusait d'y toucher pour l'instant tant qu'elle avait encore le choix. Elle voulait que ce soit un plan de secours pour son fils au cas où il en aurait vraiment besoin.

Narcissa mit dans la malle tout objet à valeur sentimatale et ceux qu'elle estimait avoir le plus besoin. Avec l'aide de Tinky, ça tâche fut vite terminée et elle fit rétréssir sa malle avec un simple coup de baguette avant de le mettre dans une poche dissimilée de sa robe. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre son fils dans sa chambre, Tinky sur ses talons. Narcissa trouva Drago assis sur son somptueux lit à baldaquin, contemplant une photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Elle reconnut le cadre comme étant celui qui trônait depuis de nombreuses années sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait été prise quand Drago étéait encore petit et représentait Drago et son père. Il avait cinq ans et venait d'apprendre à lire correctement. Il avait voulut montrer à son père son nouveau talent et avait réussi à lire une page entière du livre sur l'histoire de la famille Malfoy. Lucius l'avait regardé avec beaucoup d'amour et une grande fiérté et Drago avait été emplit de joie. Narcissa n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'immortaliser le moment.

-Je comprends pourquoi nous devons partir, Mère, murmura-t-il avec désespoir. Mais pourquoi doit on laisser Père ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Drago, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Nous ne pouvons pas partir à la recherche de ton père sans risquer de nous faire surprendre et tu sais qu'il contacterons le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour savoir comment c'est déroulé la lecture. Ton père comprendra. L'important c'est que tu sois en sécurité.

Drago baissa la tête et fit de son mieux pour contrôler les larmes qui essayaient de couler. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait ce qui arrivrait à son père quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendrait que sa femme et son fils avaient non seulement deserté mais qu'ils n'avaient aussi pas pu réussir à aqcuérir la fortune des Blacks. Tout ça c'était la faute de Potter ! D'abord il avait fait tomber son père en disgrâce en l'empêchant de mener sa mission à bien au Ministère de la Magie et maintenant par sa seule existence il l'empêchait son père de regagner les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres en héritant le titre de Lord Black et tous les privilèges que celui-ci entends.

Narcissa posa une main qui se voulut réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Il faut partir maintenant, mon petit dragon, dit-elle avec tendresse.

Drago hocha la tête et Narcissa se leva et enscorcella à son tour la malle de son fils tandis que celui-ci tentait de regagner le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, son fils la suivant de près, quand elle sentit comme un étau se resserer autour de son coeur, une présence suffocante envahir le manoir tout entier. _**Il**_ était là.

xXxXxXx

Albus Dumbledore était installé dans son bureau à Poudlard, les mains jointes sur la table, plongé dans ses pensées. Il pensait aux événements qui avaient eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée. D'abord, il y avait eu le fait qu'Harry soit présent pendant la lecture alors qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas savoir quand avait lieu la lecture du testament. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il n'était même pas sensé savoir qu'il y allait avoir un testament pour commencer. Comment avait il su alors ? Au final, l'Ordre avait reçu de l'argent alors ce n'était pas un échec total mais 500 000 gaillons n'était tout bonnement pas suffisants et il ne pourrait pas manier aussi facilement (voire pas du tout ) la fortune des Blacks maintenant qu'Harry en avait prit conscience. Dumbledore avait fait en sorte qu'Harry reste humble et c'était l'objectif qu'il visait en l'envoyant chez les Dursley même s'il savait que c'était des moldus de la pire espèce. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir un Sauveur pourri gâté et c'est ce qui serait arrivé si Harry avait été élevé par une famille sorcière. Dumbledore s'était convaincu au fil des années que ce qu'il avait fait était pour le plus grand bien, malgré les nombreux rapports d'Arabelle Figg reportant la négligence des Dursleys. Mais maintenant toutes ces années passée à façonner Harry pourrait avoir été pour rien. Il craignait que tout cette argent lui monte à la tête. Les adolescents étaient des êtres impulsifs qui ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser sans se soucier des conséquences. Ce qui le menait à la deuxième grande surprise. Quand Dumbledore avait entendu les rapports des membres de l'Ordre qui surveillait Harry concernant la jeune fille qu'on voyait souvent avec lui, il en avait été content, pensant qu'elle lui permettrait d'oublier rapidement la mort de Sirius et d'être capable à la rentrée de se concentrer sur le plus urgent : la guerre. Il pensait que c'était une amourette d'été qui ne durerait pas. Il avait eu tort. Maintenant Harry était marié et à quelqu'un sur laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment d'emprise qui plus est. Même si il avait accepté de signer le contrat de mariage entre Harry et la jeune Ginevra avec réticence, il avait quand même vu les points positifs. Harry serait toujours sous son emprise car il se marierait à un membre de la famille Weasley qui lui était fermement fidèle. Mais les Patils étaient une inconnue. Les deux jeunes Patils avaient montré leur intérêt pour la cause en intégrant l'Armée de Dumbledore l'année précedente mais leurs familles étaient trop encrées dans la culture sang purs pour ne pas être d'accord avec certains points de la propagande sang puriste et leur obstination à rester neutre déplaisait fortement le vieux directeur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la nouvelle épouse d'Harry. C'était une élève très discrète et ces dernières années la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard avait atteint de tels sommets qu'elle en éclipsait les autres Maisons. Il aurait juré que si Harry devait se marier en secret avec une des jumelles ce serait Parvati. Dumbledore n'avait jamais vraiment vu Harry et Padma ensemble et se demandait quand avaient-ils eut le temps d'apprendre à se connaître assez bien pour décider de se marier. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'Harry se soit marié sans ses amis les plus proche et ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Tout ça était très suspect en effet.

Il avait arborait un air serein face aux événements et avait paru amusé par la réaction tout de même démesurée de Molly mais il était temps d'arrêter la charade, il voulait des réponses. Il était temps d'avoir une petite entrevue avec Mr Potter.

xXxXxXx

Le dîner au 12 Square Grimmaud se déroulait avec un silence total inhabituel. On n'entendait que le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes et de temps en autres des voix qui se faisait entendre pour réclamer un condiment ou un plat. Mr Weasley que le silence commençais à gêner, décida de le rompre en s'adressant à la nouvelle venue :

-Alors, Padma comment c'est passé ton été ?

-Fabuleusement bien, Mr Weasley, répondit l'intéréssée après avoir méticuleusement mâché le steak que Mrs Weasley avait préparé. C'est assez surprenant malgré les circonstances je sais, mais Harry et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et c'était merveilleux.

Ces dernières paroles furent prononcées sur un ton mièvre et Padma s'était tourné vers Harry qui était assis à sa droite et avait pris sa main. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de se rappeler que Padma lui avait conseillé d'être plus convaincant ou d'essayer de prendre l'initiative dans cette petite comédie pour afficher un grand sourire. Padma avait l'air complétement éprise et parfaitement ridicule.

-Oui, c'était un été fantastique, aqcuiesça Harry avec franchise avant de porter la main de Padma à ses lèvres.

Celle-ci lui sourit à son tour avant de retourner à son repas. Malheureusement, leur petit jeu n'avait fait qu'aggraver la fureur de Mrs Weasley qui commença à les interroger.

-Dis-moi Padma, comment as-tu connu Harry, il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi, dit-elle avec satisfaction.

-Padma m'a aidé à travers un moment difficile de ma vie et m'as permis de me sentir mieux quand personne d'autre n'a réussi à le faire ou même essayé, répliqua Harry d'un ton cassant, avant même que Padma ne puissent ouvrir la bouche.

Ces derniers mots étaient un reproche évident fait à ses amis et à sa supposé famille adoptive.

-Et puis bon vous savez, comme on dit "A friend in need is a friend indeed" *, continua Harry plus calmemeant, avant que quelqu'un puisse commenter. Notre amitié à très rapidement évolué à quelque chose de plus et puis un jour on s'est dit : pourquoi pas se marier ?

-Oui mais Harry, c'est quand même un peu soudain, commenta Hermione, mal à l'aise. Tu ne penses pas que vous auriez dû réfléchir un peu plus avant ? Vous êtes encore très jeune.

-Exactement ! On est jeune ! Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la vie ? Avec Voldemort à mes trousses, qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?

-Mais Harry, mon chéri, tes paroles prouvent que ce mariage était un acte impulsif, dit Molly d'une voix douce. Tu n'as pas réfléchi aux conséquences.

-Et si c'était un acte impulsif, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? J'aime Padma.

-Tu ne la connais pas ! s'emporta Molly en se levant. Ce que tu as fait été stupide et inconscient !

-J'aime Padma ! répéta Harry en se levant à son tour. Je_ l'aime_. Et je la connais assez pour savoir que c'est une fille magnifique, intelligente, drôle et à qui je peux faire confiance entièrement. Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle sera là quand j'aurais besoin d'elle et que je peux compter sur elle pour m'offrir du réconfort sans qu'elle ne me fasse passer un interrogatoire. Alors peut être que me marier si jeune été stupide selon vous, mais c'était _ma_ décision, pas la vôtre. C'est _ma_ vie et je compte bien la vivre comme je l'entends.

Harry jeta ensuite un regard noir à Molly et au reste des occupants de la pièce, les défiant de dire un mot de plus à propos de son mariage. Cependant, ils le regardaient tous plus ou moins bouche bée, n'osant pas croire qu'il ai tenu tête à Molly Weasley de la sorte. Harry quitta la cuisine sans un mot de plus et Padma le suivit quelques instants plus tard.

-Eh bien c'était tout ça était assez...théâtral je dois dire, plaisanta Padma, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre.

-Je pensais tous ce que j'ai dit, répondit Harry qui faisait les cent pas, essayant de se calmer.

Padma s'approcha d'Harry, posant sa tête sur son épaule et enlaçant sa taille. Harry passa à son tour ses bras autours de ses épaules après une brève hésitation. Il devenait très vite habitué à ce genre de chose avec Padma qui était une fille très tactile avec les gens avec lesquels elle se sentait à l'aise.

-Merci alors, murmura-t-elle. C'est bien de laisser parler ses émotions de temps en temps, tu sais ? Et maintenant t'as un cobaye parfait en la personne de Molly Weasley pour te défouler.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Quoi c'est une idée géniale ! défendit Padma. Voyons combien de temps on va pouvoir s'en tirer sans y laisser trop de plumes.

Harry secoua juste la tête, ne préférant pas faire de commentaires. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant encore quelques instants avant que Padma ne brise le silence une nouvelle fois :

-Hey Harry, tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ?

-Hmm ?

-Un bon massage avec les huiles comestibles que nos très chers amis ont glissé dans nos malles !

-Padma !

Celle-ci éclata de rire. Fred, George, Parvati et Lavande avait jugé nécessaire d'introduire des produits qui leur permettrait de « mieux profiter de leur statut de jeunes mariés » selon le petit mot qui était inclut dans leur petits présents. Il était plus facile de comprendre pourquoi les jumeaux Weasley leur avait jetés des regards salaces quand ils les avaient croisés dans le hall de Square Grimmauld à leur arrivée ! Parmi les cadeaux que leurs amis avait jugé bon de leur offrir figuraient entre autre des huiles de massages comestibles à tous les parfums imaginables, des menottes en fourrure, une nuisette en dentelle comestible, des rubans de soie rouges et bleus et bien sûr une boîte de préservatifs de _Bertie's_ , qui faisait en plus des dragées une ligne de produits pour adultes.

Harry avait été soulagé de voir que Padma était aussi rouge que lui quand ils avaient découvert les produits quand ils défaisaient leurs malles. Un silence gêné s'était installé jusqu'à ce qu'on les appelle pour le dîner. Et maintenant Padma remettait ça sur le tapis !

-Quoi ? Je dis juste que certains de ces trucs pourraient être utiles !

-Ouais, t'as pas tort, concéda Harry.

-Ha ! Tu vois ! exclama Padma victorieuse. Maintenant enlève ton T-shirt et allonge toi sur le lit.

-Quoi ?!

-Aller, aller. Plus vite que ça !

Après avoir protesté encore un peu, Harry finit par céder. Après tous, il allait être massé, même si l'idée de laissé Padma faire quelque chose sur sa personne sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ce qu'elle faisait le rendait un tantinet nerveux. Cependant, il oublia vite ses réticences quand celle-ci commença à presser ses mains sur ses épaules. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tendu que quand les nœuds commencèrent à disparaître sous les soins des mains de Padma. Il était complètement relaxé, avait baissé ça garde c'est à ce moment là que Padma décida d'attaquer. Il sentit une langue se presser sur sa peau, glissant de l'intersection entre ses épaules et sa nuque jusqu'au haut de celle-ci. Harry sursauta faisant basculer Padma qui s'était assise sur lui.

-Putain Padma ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Celle-ci était pliée en deux, se moquant de sa réaction.

-Tu crie comme une fille ! nargua Padma entre deux fou rires.

-Ceci est totalement faux ! nia un Harry indigné. Tu aurais réagis de la même façon si t'avais sentit quelque chose de visqueux courir sur ta peau !

-Visqueux ?! Ma langue n'est pas visqueuse ! rétorqua Padma. Et je voulais juste goûter l'huile ! Ce qui ne change pas le fait que tu cries comme une petite fille.

-Je crie comme une petite fille ? Et bien tu vas voir !

Sur ces mots il se jeta sur Padma, s'emparant de ses côtés pour la chatouiller. Padma se débattait sans grand succès

-Retire ce que tu as dit et j'arrête, proposa Harry.

-No..Non, jamais ! refusa-t-elle, à bout de souffle. AAAHH !

Ce fut dans cette position que Ron et Hermione les retrouvèrent : allongés sur le lit les jambes entrelacées, Harry sur Padma tout deux essoufflé et le visage rouge.

-Euh…, fit Ron dont le ton rougeâtre commençait à jurer avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

-On a entendu crier et on est venu voir ce qui se passait, expliqua une Hermione toute aussi penaude.

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas Molly ! plaisanta Padma.

Harry devait admettre qu'elle avait raison, ils n'en auraient pas fini d'en entendre parler si c'était Mrs Weasley qui les avait surpris dans cette position compromettante – ce qu'il venait tout juste de réaliser- bien que l'explication soit toute à fait innocente. Cependant, Harry soupçonnait Padma de vouloir que ce soit la mère de Ron qui les avaient surpris. Après tout, elle avait tout de même laissé entendre que son but était de faire tourner en bourrique la matrone, et puis c'était de Padma que l'on parlait !

-Et bien vous voyez que tout va bien, dit Harry, laissant entendre son envie de les voir quitter la pièce.

-En fait Harry, on voulait te parler, intervint Hermione.

-Et bien vous avez très mal choisi votre créneau, déclara Padma. On est assez occupé comme vous le voyez.

Harry soupira, voyant l'effet escompté que les paroles de Padma avait sur Ron et Hermione. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils s'imaginaient que Padma et Harry étaient en train de faire ou allaient faire s'ils ne les avaient pas interrompus. Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Harry de rougir.

-Non, non, maintenant, c'est parfait, s'empressa de dire Harry, voulant échapper à une situation embarrassante.

Padma fit la moue et Harry se pencha pour déposer un bref baiser sur son front après avoir enfilé son T-shirt :

-Je reviens vite.

-T'as interêt ! répliqua Padma.

Harry lui lança un bref sourire avant de suivre Ron et Hermione hors de la pièce. Harry savait que les réticences de Padma à le laisser partir n'étaient pas seulement dues au fait que Padma jouait la comédie devant Ron et Hermione. Il avait lu l'inquiétude sur son visage quand il avait refermé la porte.

Harry n'avait pas parlé à ses deux amis seul à seul depuis la lecture du testament et l'annonce de son mariage. Il ne s'avait pas jusqu'où étaient impliqués ses amis dans la duperie dont il était victime et s'il s'avérait que ces amis étaient mêlés à toute cette histoire, cela le blesserait profondément.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron l'été dernier, Harry regretta de ne pas avoir refusé de parler à ses amis et de ne pas être resté dans la chambre avec Padma, malgré la situation embarrassante situation que son imagination n'aurait manqué de causer. Mais tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait sur son ancien lit, Hermione et Ron lui faisant face, tous deux installés sur le lit de Ron, Harry savait qu'il était temps de tirer cette histoire au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

xXxXxXx

**Qestion Time !**

La réaction d'Harry : Je sais ! Je m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte que j'avais rendu Harry aussi mou ! C'est juste que Padma est tellement envahissante ! Comme vous avez pu le voir dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de rectifier le coup et on va désormais voir un Harry de plus en plus indépendant. Merci à **feliness** pour me l'avoir fait remarquer !

Sur la réaction des personnages : J'y viens petit à petit. Pour être honnête, j'avais prévu de le faire dans le chapitre précédent mais mes doigts ont eu raison de moi et le chapitre, comme d'habitude c'est presque écrit tous seul ^^. Non plus sérieusement, j'ai préféré écrire petit à petit les réactions dans le sens de l'évolution de l'histoire, mettre toutes les réactions les unes après les autres auraient était trop lourd alors là on a la réaction de Dumbledore qui va être suivit d'un petit entretien dans le chapitre suivant !

Dumbedore : Méchant ? Gentil ? Entre les deux ? Honnêtement, je suis très partagé comme vous pouvez le voir dans ce chapitre qui dépeint un Dumbledore un peu plus manipulateur mais pas totalement méchant. J'essaye de ne pas tomber dans le cliché du Dumbledore manipulateur et sans cœur. Mon Dumbledore est plutôt quelqu'un qui veut tout contrôler et qui ne sais pas demander de l'aide et relâcher un peu la bride quand il le faut.

On voit un peu ici ce que Narcissa planifie. Mais va-t-elle réussir à se sauver elle et son fils ? Nous verrons ça dans le prochain chapitre !

** Klaude **Si tous se passe comme prévu le retour à Poudlard se passe dans le chapitre six et le retour de quelqu'un qu'on aime tous détester posera plus de problème pour nos deux jeunes mariés que la simple réaction de leur camarades… Et il ne faut surtout pas oublier que Padma retournera à son mode « jeune fille sage et studieuse », plus de Padma fofolle ! Peut être que j'expliquerais un jour pourquoi elle est comme ça…

Sinon merci à tous mes lecteurs et à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de posté une review. Je vous aime ! Même si je ne le montre pas beaucoup x). J'essaierais de ne pas prendre aussi longtemps pour poster le chapitre 5.


End file.
